Une Mornille, le Baiser!
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Une Mornille pour un baiser? Mais pour qui il se prend ce Potter? Et dire que je dois aller à cette fichu Fête Forraine... Je suis Maudit! Fics Yaoi HPDM [COMPLETE]
1. Une chocoverteuh

_Bonjouuuuurrr :D_

_Comment allez vous ?_

_La forme? Bien!_

_Laissant un peu de coté** " Un bain, Monsieur Potter?"** co-écrit **avec Mad-chan**, ( enfin, laisser de coté c'est vite dit, la publication ne va pas s'en retrouver retardée :) ) je me lance ici dans une mini fics **HP/DM**…_

_Elle est un peu dans le même style d'humour à la c que j'ai fait jusque là, donc si les autres vous ont plues, possible que celle là vous fasse sourire :)  
_

_.-._

_L'histoire me direz-vous?_

_Et bien imaginez un Harry Potter prêt à vendre ses baisers une mornille pour avoir ses propres sous, et imaginez un Draco Malfoy, traîné de force à la fête foraine où ce trouve ce fameux stand…_

_Bien sûr il y aura des chocogrenouilles et des labello…. Mais ça je vous laisse voir a quoi ils pourront bien servir :)  
_

_.-._

_Pour ce qui est de bénéfice monétaire que je pourrais soutirer par cette œuvre d'art encore méconnue, que dire si ce n'est que si quelqu'un trouve mon adresse pour m'envoyer un euro, je lui offrirais une sucette au citron lol_

_Bref, bien entendu, je ne retire aucun argent de cette fiction et aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi.. ( et voui JKR y a pensé avant moi :p ). mis à part peut être Madeleine et Maturin… huhuhu_

_Ah voui, aussi un léger détail… Harry et Draco sont deux hommes… Et ils risquent même de faire des choses peu recommandables… Alors si ça vous embête… Passez votre chemin :)  
_

_.-._

_Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin de ce premier chapitre :)._

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Approchez mesdames et messieurs approchez!

Sorciers et sorcières, vampires et loups garous, venez n'ayez pas peur entrez dans la fête foraine du siècle, entrez dans le parc de Pré-au-Lard!

Entrez à **Poudlard-LAND!**

Venez profiter de nos attractions gigantesques, de nos trains fantômes horribles et de nos gondoles de l'amour époustouflantes, venez mesurer votre force contre des géants ou votre courage face à des dragons!

Tout est ici pour vous détendre et vous réjouir. Des friandises à foison, et de la magie plus que de raison!

Entrez beaux damoiseaux et belles jouvencelles entrez et laissez vous émerveiller car cette année, cette année seulement, une attraction nouvelle est arrivée, cette année "**Le Stand aux Baisers"** est ouvert... Alors saisissez votre chance, une mornille le baiser, c'est si peu pour embrasser LE SURVIVANT! Entrez jeunes gens car un baiser vous attend!"

_.-._

Voilà ce que criait à tout va l'organisateur de la fête foraine de cette année. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux perdus dans ce qui serait bientôt son énorme fortune personnelle. Mr Friks jubilait intérieurement (extérieurement aussi d'ailleurs).

Potter, LE HARRY POTTER, était venu lui demander à LUI, si il pouvait participer à la fête foraine.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi. Quand Merlin vous fait un cadeau on ne demande pas pourquoi on dit merci et on ouvre en grand son porte monnaie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait fait signer un contrat à son nouvel employé du mois, spécifiant bien que tout ce que gagnerait Potter, appartiendrait au survivant et rien qu'au survivant. Et que ce dernier ne travaillerait pour lui que pour 2 jours.

Même si ce contrat pouvait paraître à son désavantage, Mr Friks savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, le nombre de personnes payant juste pour voir Potter serait faramineux et l'entrée de son parc, elle, n'était pas gratuite... donc ... BONHEUR!

_.-._

Il avait attendu le jour de l'ouverture de son parc avec tellement d'impatience qu'il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Et maintenant que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'il voyait le monde affluer il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : pleurer de bonheur!

Merci Merlin merciiiiiiiiii !

**oOooOo**

Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir que Mr Friks avait conçu spécialement pour lui, Harry stressait un peu. Il savait qu'il faisait ça pour le bonheur de Ron, il savait aussi qu'il avait choisi la solution la plus facile pour gagner de l'argent. Mais quand même, une telle queue devant son stand... Heureusement que Hermione lui avait passé un baume pour les lèvres, sinon il n'y survivrait pas...

Hermione... Elle avait finalement accepté de l'aider, et cela n'avait pas été une chose facile LOIN DE LA.

_.-._

La tête posée sur sa main et le coude sur le bras du fauteuil, Harry se remémora leur discussion d'il y a quinze jours.

_.-._

"Mais 'Mione..."

"Non, Harry c'est une idée ridicule, franchement tu n'as trouvé que ça?"

"Mais c'est pour Ron..."

"Et alors, honnêtement Harry, tu crois que Ron serait content de voir son meilleur ami se donner à n'importe quel quidam"

"C'est juste un baiser Hermione, n'embellit pas la situation s'il te plaît"

"Soit, mais même si ce n'est qu'un baiser... ça ne se fait pas !"

"Hoo Hermione, tu sais très bien que c'est courant chez les moldus, pourquoi pas chez les sorciers..."

"Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quel sorcier, parce que tu es Harry Potter et que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'émeute que ça va créer..."

"Ca me fera plus de sous..."

"Harryyyy..."

"Ecoute 'mione, j'ai envie de faire un cadeau à Ron avec mon argent, pas celui de mes parents, ni celui de Sirius, mes sous tu entends... et puis il en rêve de ce Nimbus Tiger©... il bave dessus tous les jours... 'mione ste plaiiiittttt"

"Harry, ne fait pas ça, pas ce regard... Harry... HOOO ok, fait comme tu veux, mais je veux être la quand tu diras à Ron que tu vas faire un stand aux baisers"

"Ok top là!"

_.-._

Hermione et lui étaient donc allés retrouver leur troisième compère. Et contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait pensé celui-ci avait pris la nouvelle de façon joviale.

"HOO mais c'est une super idée, te faire bécoter par toutes les filles que tu veuxxxxxx, en étant payé... t'en as de ces idées toi "

"Ron, t'es sur que ça ne te choque pas?"

"Mais nan 'mione, pourquoi ça me choquerait, toutes ces belles filles l'embrassant, il a raison, si j'avais autant de succès que lui je l'aurais fait"

"Irrécupérable"

Harry s'était donc permis de rajouter une précision...

"Heu... ça ne sera pas que des filles..."

"Pardon?"

"Hein?"

"Ben heu, j'ai autorisé aussi les hommes à…Vous savez..."

"PARDON?"

"HEIN?"

"Vous êtes un peu rouge? Ça... ça va?"

"oui, oui... n'est ce pas RON que _ça va,_ il n'y a pas de soucis Harry, c'est juste que c'est, surprenant, depuis quand sais tu que tu ..."

" …es gay? Je ne pense pas l'être. Enfin j'en sais rien, c'est juste que, voilà quoi..."

"Bien... bien... bon ben si tout est réglé, on va te laisser alors, ... RON? Ron? Rooonn... remonte ta mâchoire, c'est Harry, rien n'a changé..."

"Ha... ha... voui…euh pardon mon pote, juste un moment de défaillance... heu... ben si ça peut te faire... heu... plaisir, voui c'est ça plaisir, pas de problème pour moi, on viendra te soutenir! Voilà!"

Harry sourit à ses deux amis, Ron n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi Harry voulait d'un coup gagner son propre argent, tout s'était donc passé pour le mieux...

_.-._

Et le voilà maintenant devant une horde de fan déchaînés, mais tout de même bien rangés en file indienne ( sort magique oblige ) qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que Harry se décide à ouvrir le stand...

Et plus le monde affluait plus Harry avait envie de se cacher sous le maaaagnifique fauteuil en cuir pleine peau que lui avait offert Mr Friks...

_"Hermione avait raison, c'était une idée à la con..."_

_.-._

Mais regroupant tout son courage griffondorien, il attrapa sa baguette et marmonna une incantation : le stand auparavant terne et sombre s'illumina, à force d'enchantements et de néons de toutes sortes.

Un magnifique "**Un baiser pour une Mornille**" vert électrique se mit à clignoter violemment au dessus de sa tête...

_"Allons y"_ marmonna-t-il avant d'accueillir sa première cliente...

**oOooOo**

"Draaaaaaacoooooooo, on va arriver en retard tu viiiiieeennnnss?"

"Oui! Pansy chérie, j'arrive"

_.-._

C'est pas comme si on avait rendez vous hein? ... qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, depuis une semaine elle n'a que cette fête foraine à la bouche et de ce fait _Potter_... toujours un chef pour se faire remarquer celui là... je crois qu'il m'énerve plus que Pansy et c'est pas peu dire...

Un stand de baisers, et pourquoi pas un stand pour _le baiser_... c'est vulgaire je sais, mais là, le stade où je maîtrise mes paroles vient d'être largement dépassé...

Non content d'être le survivant, celui qui survit encore et toujours même si dans le fond on lui a jamais rien demandé, non content d'être nommé le sorcier le plus puissant de l'Angleterre depuis la défaite de Voldichou, monsieur veut se draguer tout ce qui bouge à Poudlard et ailleurs... mais qu'il s'arrête!

Et l'autre dinde (oui oui je parle bien de Pansy) qui veut à toooooouuut prix qu'on aille voir ça... et pourquoi j'ai accepté moi? Pour ne pas la tuer... parce que je sais très bien que dans le fond ça serait très mal vu... pfff un petit avada kedavra de rien du tout... ils exagèrent...

_.-._

Bref me voilà donc revêtant mes plus beaux atours pour suivre Pansy et Blaise afin de voir ce que Potter a encore fait de siiiiiiii génial... _je suis maudit..._

Parce que comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir Pansy sur les bras, Blaise aussi est surexcité comme une puce... il parait que Môsieur Potter accepte aussi les hommes et Blaise me maintient mordicus que Potter est un canon...

J'ai beau lui répéter, que "_non ça ne m'intéresse pas", "non je ne regarderais pas le cul de Potter juste pour voir_", il persiste à me seriner qu'il ferait bien de Potter sa conquête... et bien vous savez quoi... GRAND BIEN LUI FASSE et qu'on me fiche la paix...

_.-._

Arrivé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, je manque de m'évanouir : une Pansy en décolleté plongeant, déjà, c'est dur à supporter même pour mon stoïcisme légendaire, mais un Blaise en cuir moulant et qui a vraisemblablement plongé en entier dans un bain d'after shave... ça donne des envies de défenestrations...

"Tout compte fait allez y sans moi" je déclare, faisant fi de tout courage...

"Ha nan nan nan, tu viens, je vais enfin te montrer le vrai Potter"

Blaise est un traître je ne vous l'avais pas dit, et bien c'est fait, ce mec est devenu mon pire ennemi.

"En plus Pansy adorerait aller avec toi sur la grande roue, n'est ce pas Pansy?"

Argh que quelqu'un me tue...

" Oh voui, mais pas avant le stand de Potter..."

Là je suis piqué au vif, JE passe après Potter, JE suis moins important que le stand de ce frimeur mal coiffé, JE suis TRES énervé!

"Pansy, tu n'as qu'à demander à _Potter_ de t'y amener, à ta grande roue, moi je reste là..."

"ohhhhh Dracochouuuu, je rigolais tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère".

Une fenêtre vite...

"C'est vrai ça Draco, toi aussi tu as un beau cul..."

Me voilà donc, sans voix, ayant permis à mon cerveau de se défenestrer vu que mon corps en était privé, traîné par deux faux frères vers une fête foraine qui me dit rien qui vaille...

OSKOUR!

**oOooOo**

"_221, 222, 223..._"

Harry, qui s'était promis de compter le nombre de baiser et de ce fait, le nombre de mornilles amassées, commençait gentiment à perdre le compte...

Trop, il y en avait trop... BEAUCOUP TROP...

En plus son baume pour les lèvres était bientôt fini...

Il regarda un instant le petit bâton luisant dans sa main droite... sa bouée de survie, son seul ami face à cette horde déchaînée...

Il ne sentait plus ses lèvres, ou plutôt il ne les sentait que trop... il ne pensait sincèrement pas avoir autant de succès... VRAIMENT PAS!

De plus, sa décision de permettre aux hommes de l'embrasser avait vite fait son bonhomme de chemin. Même si au début juste quelques mâles avaient répondu à son invite, ils étaient maintenant aussi nombreux que les jeunes filles, si ce n'est plus...

Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, au contraire, mais qui aurait pu dire que la population gay était aussi bien représentée chez les sorciers?

_.-._

Bien sûr, chaque baiser était rapide et d'une chasteté extrême, mais des fois, une jeune fille un peu trop empressée ou un jouvenceau un peu trop sur de lui semblait se raccrocher à ses lèvres plus que de raison. C'était à ce moment là qu'intervenaient _Fred et Georges_ : ses deux gardes du corps personnel.

Ils avaient été envoyés expressément par leur petit frère pour éviter, je cite " _Que Harry se fasse mettre en pièce par des ados boostés aux hormones_". Et malgré les réticences d'Harry face à ces nouveaux gardes du corps, il devait bien avouer que leur aide lui avait été de nombreuse fois très précieuse...

Habillés tout en noir, un étrange cordon pendant de leur oreille droite, les mains jointes devant eux... ils semblaient impitoyables. De plus ils avaient insisté pour porter des lunettes de soleil... Beaucoup plus " d_ans l'ambiance_" avaient ils expliqué.

Bref, ils repoussaient avec force ceux qui demandaient "plus" à Harry et sortaient des rangs les jeunes filles qui s'étaient évanouies après le fameux baiser...

Des vraies mères poules... _noires... avec des oreillettes et des lunettes de soleil,_ mais des vraies mères poules quand même.

_.-._

_"340, 341, 342..."_

_.-._

Harry était fatigué. Il était exténué... ils ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais? il y avait d'autres attractions pourtant ... Non?

En plus de tout, il était déçu! Il avait espéré, bêtement espéré, que faire ce petit travail lui aurait aussi permis de trouver son âme sœur.

Ok, c'est idiot comme raisonnement, mais il comptait un peu sur la magie du baiser pour lui montrer celui ou celle que son cœur choisirait. Romantique au possible, digne du plus grand des Poufsouffles, mais surtout totalement improbable.

Il était arrivé à la triste conclusion qu'aucun baiser n'était agréable. Les rouges à lèvres se mélangeaient aux parfums capiteux, les after - shaves aux au crèmes de jour... En fait, doucement mais sûrement, Harry commençait à avoir envie de vomir... sans parler de ceux qui avaient des haleines à effrayer un vampire...

_.-._

De plus, pour des raisons pratiques, il avait du enlever ses lunettes, vraiment trop dérangeantes pour embrasser. Du coup il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il embrassait. Il valait peut être mieux en y réfléchissant bien, mais tout de même...

Des fois, dans un élan de gentillesse, Fred se penchait vers lui pour lui dire l'identité de la personne en face. Mais c'était rare, et il ne le faisait que pour effrayer Harry plus qu'autre chose...

De toute façon vu le monde, tout Poudlard devait faire la queue, il ne voyait que cette possibilité...

_.-._

Bref cette journée qui aurait du être drôle et amusante prenait peu à peu des allures de cauchemars...

_.-._

_"398, 399, 400... 401,..."_

**oOooOo**

Trop de monde, il y a trop de MONDE! Partout en plus...

Trop de monde à l'entrée... _on a poireauté une heure au moins..._

Trop de monde à l'intérieur... je ne compte plus le nombre de regards noirs que j'ai lancé pour qu'on daigne finalement me laisser un peu d'espace...

Trop de monde devant chez Potter... et là, c'est le plus grand euphémisme que je n'ai jamais dit...

Ce n'est pas une foule, c'est une émeute... Je n'arrive même pas à voir _Monsieur-je-survi-un-peu-trop-à-mon-gout,_ deux folles sautillantes m'empêchent de l'apercevoir... Non pas que cela m'intéresse, que cela soit bien clair entre nous... mais il faut toujours savoir ou se trouve son ennemi, c'est une règle à la guerre... et croyez moi, cette fête foraine est un véritable _champ de bataille._..

_.-._

Ma manche est une nouvelle fois malmenée par la main griffue de Pansy... Si elle continue comme ça, mauvaise réputation ou non elle va découvrir mon avada kedavra...

Je suis donc traîné, toujours contre mon gré, vers une estrade juste en face du stand de Potter.

Et là, les bras m'en tombent, je croyais que la queue était immense, mais non! Elle est Gigantesque, et elle s'étend au delà de ce que je vois...

Enfin si... quand même...

Je vois la fin, et je vois même un panneau :

**" Temps d'attente à partir de ce point 4 h "**

... et j'en vois encore qui se mettent en file indienne...

J'aurais presque pitié, quel idiot commencerait une queue maintenant? Quatre heures... Debout, au milieu de ces fous... il n'y a qu'un dingue psychopathe qui pourrait l'accepter, ou un masochiste...

_.-._

"Allez j'y vais, je vous retrouverai plus tard"

C'était la voix de Blaise...

Blaise, qui, le sourire aux lèvres nous quitte pour se mettre... DERRIERE LE PANNEAU!

Pansy lui fait un petit signe de la main et se retourne vers moi...

"Bon, que faisons nous?"

"il... il... la queue?"

"Oui... et avec des verbes ça donnerait quoi?"

_Un avada kedavra... c'est pas si dur à lancer... rapide précis... Efficace..._

" Il ne compte quand même pas faire la queue?"

"Ohh mais si, il n'est venu que pour ça tu sais, je la ferais bien moi aussi mais ces talons hauts me font affreusement souffrir..."

"Pardoonn?"

"Mes chaussures... Dray tu es sur que ça va?"

_Bien sur que non ça ne va pas ..._

_.-._

"BIENSUR QUE NON CA NE VA PAS! Potter est en train de se taper tout ce qui est humain dans Poudlard, le monde pour participer à ce stand de malade est colossal, ET Blaise, un serpentard pur souche, celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami FAIT LA QUEUE le sourire aux lèvres! Donc non, Pansy ... ça ne va pas... ça ne va pas du tout;..."

Finissant ma tirade je m'écroule sur un banc de l'estrade... je n'aurais - pas - du - venir!

"Oula Dray, faut pas t'énerver comme ça, tu prends tout ça bien trop à cœur si tu veux mon avis. Ecoute, je vais au stand de boisson rejoindre Goyle et Crabbe, je te ramène une Biéraubeurre, toi repose toi..."

Je hoche la tête... cette foule m'énerve, Pansy m'énerve, le pantalon moulant de Blaise m'énerve, mais avant toute chose POTTER M'EXASPERE!

**oOo**

"345 pitis con, 346 idiots congénitaux, 347 dégénérés du bulbe..."

_.-._

Je compte, ça m'occupe, je sais pas si ça me détend mais au moins **ça m'occupe**...

J'ai refusé toutes les propositions de Pansy en ce qui concerne les attractions, mais j'ai accepté toutes ses boissons, j'en suis à... (fixe_ intensément la colonie de chopes et de petits verres posés à mes pieds_) douze bièraubeurres, cinq Firewhiskey et six chocogrenouilles... j'en avait sept mais la dernière, j'ai pas réussi à la rattraper... j'ai eu beau l'appeler elle est pas revenue... méchante!

_.-._

La file n'a pas diminué, je crois même qu'elle a grossi. Cela fait presque trois heures que je suis là, sur mon banc à fixer le pantalon de cuir de Blaise. Il se rapproche le bougre, plus que cinquante personnes et il pourra embrasser Potter...

Il n'a pas l'air fatigué, il sourit encore et toujours... en fait, je crois que je fatigue pour lui...

"370 ravagés du cerveau, 371 insultes à la race sorcière, 372 bananes à poils durs..."

_.-._

Mes insultes perdent de plus en plus de leur prestige au fur et à mesure que les Bièraubeurres disparaissent... Je m'en fiche, personne ne s'occupe de moi de toute façon... Pansy se prélasse dans les bras de Goyle... et Crabbe fait les yeux doux à une barbe à merlin...

Et moi? Moi je compte... je bois ... je fixe... et j'appelle ma grenouille... qu'est ce que je m'amuuuuuussseeeeee!

**oOooOo**

Les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître, et Harry s'effondrait de plus en plus sur son fauteuil. Il avait abandonné le décompte, il avait abandonné le tube vide de Labello, il avait abandonné le fait de pouvoir un jour sortir de cet enfer.

Oh bien sur c'était un peu mélodramatique comme façon de penser, mais au bout d'une journée entière de baisers insipides, il appréciait de tomber volontairement dans le mélodrame.

Même Fred et Georges semblaient exténués, ils avaient enlevés leurs lunettes de soleil, dégrafés leur cravate et sirotaient tranquillement des Bièraubeurres assis par terre... Plus très effrayants les gardes du corps...

De plus le sort qui permettait de garder un semblant d'ordre dans cette cohue de fans surexcités semblait peu à peu se dissoudre... De plus en plus de resquilleurs de plus en plus de raleries... et de plus en plus de fatigue pour Harry...

_"Hermione avait décidément raison..."_

_.-._

Mais un espoir existait toujours, une porte de sortie, la lumière au bout du tunnel de rouge à lèvre... dans une heure, une toute petite heure... La fête foraine FERMAIT et de ce fait son stand aussi!

Et cette information bien que banale somme toute... le rendait plus heureux qu'un stock complet de Labello... et ce n'était pas peu dire...

_.-._

Plus qu'une heure, soixante minutes et il serait libre... JOIE!

oOooOo

"Une chocoverte qui courait dans l'herbeuhh, je l'attrape par la patte, je lui donne un coup de latte..."

J'mennuiiiiiiiiii, les bièraubeurres ne me font plus d'effet, et le whisky j'aime plus... je veux ma chocogrenouilleuuhhh...

Blaise a drôlement avancé, plus que quelques mètres et le sacré Graal est à lui... pfff pathétique...

Le Potter n'a pas l'air d'en mener large lui aussi, BIEN FAIT! Ca t'apprendra sale prétentieux à nous balancer à la figure tes talents de bisouilleur...

Et puis d'où est-ce que ça sort cette théorie débile que le "survivant-qui-survi-encore-et-toujours-face-à-voldichou" sait bien embrasser? Y a eu une étude de faite? Ça va de paire avec le gène " je survis" le gène "j'embrasse comme un dieu"? Ou y a des cours peut être? C'est un truc moldu que nous sorciers on nous spolie à la naissance?

Nan, juste pour savoir... CA VIENT D'OU CETTE AFFIRMATION?

J'suis sur qu'il embrasse pas si bien que ça d'ailleurs, pfff encore une publicité mensongère...

"Potter lave plus blanc que blanc!"

"Avec Potter ma peau est douce!"

"Echangeriez vous votre baril de Potter contre un lessive quelconque?"

Et pour améliorer l'ensemble :

"Potter embrasse comme un Dieu car il le vaut bien... "

EFFARANT ! Et dire que tous ces gens le croient, et ils FONT la queue, et Blaise SOURIT!

Argh je meurs! Mon gène de Serpentard se rie de voir Blaise si souriant devant son miroir... c'est une honte, une infamie, une hérésie! ...

_**C'est décidé je vais vérifier par moi même si Potter embrasse si bien!**_

_.-._

Fort de ma soudaine décision, et aidé je dois bien l'avouer par une vingtaine de boissons alcoolisées de toutes sortes ainsi que de la perte tragique de ma chocogrenouille, me voilà, d'un pas fier et conquérant, parti à la recherche du saint graal... Les lèvres de Potter!

_.-._

Bien entendu je ne vais PAS faire la queue, faut pas pousser Merlin dans les capucins, je vais tout bêtement prendre la place de Blaise et de son "superbe" pantalon moulant en cuir... facile simple efficace...

_.-._

Blaise, mon sauveur, ma victime, mon brave ami Blaise, n'est plus maintenant qu'à deux personnes du stand... je le vois sautiller... le pauvre... si naïf...

Positionnant ma capuche sur ma tête, affichant mon sourire le plus charmeur je fonce sur ma proie...

_.-._

Haaa, enfin il est devant Potter!

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste je me positionne devant lui, lui écrasant la pied de façon magistrale...

Je me retourne à peine pour lui montrer qui je suis...

Il étouffe un "Draco" alors que je lui re-écrase sa pédicure parfaite... Sa réaction me surprend toutefois, au lieu de râler ou de s'énerver comme tout méditerranéen qui se respecte, un sourire amusé s'étire sur son visage...

Je l'entend murmurer un "je le savais " que je n'écoute même pas...

Par contre je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre les phrases qui suivent... Il s'adresse à son voisin de queue...

"Salut moi c'est Blaise, ça te tente une bièraubeurre, plus la peine de faire la queue si tu veux mon avis..."

Le bellâtre le regarde et semble le trouver à son goût... voilà donc Blaise quittant la file, une nouvelle conquête sous le bras...

Je lève un sourcil tout de même...

Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par "plus la peine de faire la queue?" je ne vais pas détruire le stand... je veux juste éprouver ma théorie...

_.-. _

Enfin seul devant mon sujet d'expérimentation, je lance un regard de défi aux deux Weasley qui semblent soudain prit d'une furieuse envie de rire.

_je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi..._

_.-._

Me voilà investi d'une lourde tache scientifique! Sortant une grosse bourse remplie de Galion je m'approche tel un prédateur...

Mon léger chancellement n'entache en rien mon coté effrayant je vous assure...

Ses yeux vert émeraude me fixent sans me reconnaître, il sursaute à peine quand je dépose mon "offrande" à son stand...

A nous deux petit Potty, voyons voir si tu es si doué que ça...

**oOooOo**

_Quoi? Sadique de s'arreter là?_

_Maiiiiiiissssss nan :p  
_

_Dites vous que la fics est deja terminée et que donc vous aurez les chapitres assez rapidement :D  
_

_1 par semaine ca ira:p_

_D'apres vous coment va se passer le baiser? Hum?_

_Et la chocogrenouille? Va t elle etre retrouvée?_

_Que de mystereeeeeeeeesssssssss :p_

_Allez je vous laisse retourner à une vie normale :)  
_

_Bisouxxxx_

_.-._

_Et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
_

_Fanny ° s'en va la cape au vent °_


	2. Recherche Malfoy désespérément

_**Bonjouuurr toutes :D ( je suppose bêtement que je n'ai pas de lecteur masculin, mais si c'est le cas, prouvez moi que je me trompe :) )**_

_**Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois?**_

_**Bon comme promis voila la suite avec 2 jours d'avance... qui c'est que vous aimez? c'est Moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lololol**_

_**.-.**_

_**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes ces reviews... 32 Oo, je croyais pas ça possible dites donc... ma boite aux lettres est pleine et j'adore ça !**_

_**Je répond d'abord à une question générale qui m'a été posée de nombreuses fois :**_

_**Combien de Chapitres ?**_

**_Et bien il y en aura 5, dont 2 au milieu qui seront un peu plus court que les autres... :)_**

_**.-.**_

_**ET maintenant la réponse aux 32 reviews... ( j'adore ce chiffre :D )**_

_**.-.**_

**Lovely A** : Ben voila, ta demande est exaucée, la suite postée avec un peu d'avance.. pas énorme je te l'accorde :p. Contente que cela t'aie fait rire avant d'aller dormir, t'as fait de beaux rêves au moins:D Bisouxxxx

_.-._

**lemoncurd** : Ho, une de mes auteuses ( auteuritrice? autrice? bref... :p ) préférée oO... °toute rouge° Merci pour ta review :). Et nan Harry n'aura rien contre l'haleine de draco qui sent bon la bièraubeurre et le chocolat :). Bisouxxxx

_.-._

**Llily.B** : Sadique? moi? mais naaaann :p

Tu as une vision tres négative de l'avenir de ma chocogrenouille fétiche lol. Nan elle ne sera pas mangée... enfin... c'est a voir :p Merci pour tous tes compliments, voila donc la suite. Bisouxxxxx

_.-._

**Mad-Chan** : hum... c'est quoi cette review? elle fait quoi? à tout casser 4 lignes... pfffffff et ça se dit etre une beta lectrice :p

LOLOLOL

mici ma puce :) bisouxxxx et voila la suite... si si je te promets tu la connais pas :p

_.-._

**virginie malfoy** : vi pleins de baisers :D ou alors un gros poutou huhuhu! Merci pour ta review! Bisouxxxx

_.-._

**gabi** : lol voila la suite... et arrêtez de dire que je suis sadique, je vais finir par vraiment le devenir :p huhuhu . Zouxxxxx.

_.-._

**Flory Wess** : Blaise un infâme comploteur? a toi de me le dire après avoir lu la suite... mais je pense que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité :D. Bisouxxxxx

_.-._

**Isotope** : ( énorme ton surnom :D ) tu veux t'insérer dans la file d'attente? attend de voir comment ça va se passer, je t'assure la file d'attente, ça peut devenir un endroit super dangereux... enfin tu liras ça dans les chapitres qui suivent :). merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxx

_.-._

Master of Mad : Le labello sauveur de l'humanité lol . Vi draco est grave beurré, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il se decide à papouiller notre harry national.. qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire :p. Merci pour tes félicitations :). V'la la suite. Zouxxxx

_.-._

**EtoileAuSucre** : Oh rage Oh désespoir Oh auteur ennemi? lol Voila la suite, plus la peine de trépigner. Le baiser saura j'espère me faire pardonner ton attente :D. Bisouxxxx.

_.-._

**slydawn** : Lol, l'intérêt de couper au meilleur moment c'est que les lecteurs reviennent :D hihihi. Allez, voila la suite . bisouxxxxxx.

_.-._

**Vert** **emeraude** : kikoo toi :) Alors deja je crois que je vais venir te harceler via msn prochainement sous peu... je veux les imageuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh oo...hihihi

Voila la suite donc ;) et a bientot sur msn :p. Zouxxxxx

_.-._

**bibinny** : lol Donc aujourd'hui, je serais passé par : méchante, sadique, tres sadique... DIEU qu'on m'aime lol . Merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxxxx

_.-._

**Tiffany** **Shin** : hihihi merci . Bisouxxx.

_.-._

**Prudence-moony** : Oh! Un kiattage :D J'adore quand on kiatte sur mes fics :D . Si près du but tu dis? lol c'est bien mal connaître le petit dray, un baiser.. c'est pas suffisant voyons... :D. Allez voila la suite. Bisouxxxx

_.-._

**loryah** : Ha, nouveau terme : criminelle :D j'aime bien c'est original lol. Bon voila la suite. Y aura 5 chapitres en tout comme j'ai dit plus haut. Et la suite de "Un bain" c'est dans la semaine prochaine.. promis :). Contente que mes fics te plaisent. Merci encore. Bisouxxxxxx

_.-._

**crazysnape** : héééé une autre de mes auteur préféré ... °happy° . Ha ma chocoverte t'a plu? moi aussi je l'adore lol. 5 chapitres, pas un de plus, pas un de moins . Merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxxx.

_.-._

**dragonauxyeux2chat** : ( ça c'est du surnom ) LOL un dragon qui review, j'adore. Merci pour la bièraubeurre et pour la chocogrenouille. En récompense voila la suite. Bisouxxxx.

_.-._

**zeynel** : Lol, au moins c'est une review courte mais efficace! Voila la suite, en espérant que ça te fasse autant rire. Zouxxxxxx. ( 5 chapitres :) )

_.-._

**zaika** : c'était si gentiment demander, je ne peux qu'obéir lol. Voila le chapitre demandé madame ! lol. Zouxxxxxxx.

_.-._

**Violette** - **Ceresse** : Une super longue review :D. Miciiiii. Lol désolée mais en fait c'était un os au début, j'étais vraiment partie pour faire une fics toute courte, mais après je me suis emballée, et me voila avec 5 chapitres... Désolée de t'avoir frustrée :p

Mais je te rassure ton intérêt scientifique va etre comblé, tu va pouvoir vivre en live le baiser Dray/Harry.

Pour la chocogrenouille, on la reverra... sois en sure :).

Bisouxxxx et encore merci pour ta review :)

_.-._

**samikitty** : LOLOLOl ha le dray s'effondrant avant d'embrasser Harry, j'aurais pu la faire.. mais je l'ai pas faite... question de survie! Ma beta lectrice m'aurait tuée sur le champ lol. Allez voila la révélation sur la mazie de l'amouuuuuurrrrrrr :p. Zouxxxx.

_.-._

**Kochka** : Lol, c'est gentil d'avoir retenu tes envies de meurtre. En effet me tuer ne ferait pas avancer les choses mais bon la fics etant deja ecrite tu aurais peut etre encore une chance de savoir la fin si ma beta est assez gentille pour la poster post-meurtre lol. Sinon merci pour ta review. :) Bisouxxxxxxxxx.

_.-._

**Miss** **Zabini** : kikoooooo :). ça va bien? tu peux baisser ta baguette? allez quoi gentille éè... Alors voile comme tu me l'as demandé si gentiment j'ai posté le chapitre un pue plus vite... t'as vu hein? c'est gentil :).

Pour ton Blaise, c'est juste qu'il est tellement sexy qu'il peut avoir qui il veut mais si ça te dérange je le rend chaste et tout dévoué a ta personne... ( qui a dit froussarde:p )

Merci pour ta review... si... gentille :D... et heu... voila la suite...

dis tu la poses ta baguette maintenant? ste plaît?

_.-._

**onarluca** : Yosh! Voila la suite et il a même pas fallu attendre une semaine :). bisouxxxx et merci pour ta review.

_.-._

**Enyo85** : HOOOOOO comment ça vaaaaaaaaa? alors quoi de neuf:) C'est clair que ça fait un long moment que je t'ai pas vue. Faut dire que je suis restée pas mal de temps sur paris ... bref... Merci pour ta review miss. Contente que cette fics là te plaise aussi. Bisouxxxxxx et à bientot!.

_.-._

**lunny** : Bon je ne vais pas poster toutes les heures mais tous les 4/5 jours ça me semble raisonnable. Ca te convient:) Merci pour tes compliments entre coupés de cris de désespoir! j'adore! lol. Bisouxxxxx

_.-._

**Arch-nemesis's** : MA sadiquicité te remercie pour ta review et elle te prévient que c'est pas fini... lol. Mon Dray te plaît? souette :). Moi aussi je l'adore, c'est pour ça que je le martyrise... hihihi. Bisouxxxxxxxx.

_.-._

**Ysalis** : En voila une qui a compris le rôle primordiale de la chocogrenouille! Bravo, je suis fière de toi! huhuhu. Allez voila la suite! Bisouxxxx et merci pour ta review!

_.-._

**emery** : lol! Méchante, sadique, j'ai même eut droit a criminelle... mais je donne la suite quand même... c'est donc que je suis aussi super sympa nan:p lol. Bisouxxxxxx et merci pour ta review :)

_.-._

**crystal** **d'avalon** : lol la suite tu dis? ben elle est là! Tu la voyais pas:p lol 5 chapitres en tout..; donc après celui là il en reste encore 3( voui j'avoue j'ai fait S :p ). Bisouxxxx et merci pour ta review.

_.-._

**lunathelunatique** : Lol pas mal ton records de lecture pour HP6 -. Bon comme tu me le demande, je continue. Voila le chapitre 2. Bisouxxxxx .

_.-._

_**Et là je me suis dit : " ça y est j'ai fini mes 32 reviews", puis j'ai regardé mon mailer qui affichait fièrement un petit "1" entouré de rouge ... " Une 33eme! oO"...**_

_**Je vais donc y répondre de ce pas :**_

_.-._

**gotika** : sans scrupule... attend tu viens a pire de lire le chapitre 1 qu'il y a la suite qui te tombe dans les bras... moi je dis, je suis A D O R A B L E lololol :).

Merci pour ta review la miss et tu sais quoi j'adore les choukettes aussi :)

_.-._

_**Voila... vérification ultime du mailer... nan c'est bon plus de reviews ... j'ai vaincu! lol**_

_.-._

_**Bon comme d'habitude, Harry Potter et tous ses compagnons ne sont désespérément pas à moi mais à JKR, et je ne fais aucune pépete sur ce que j'écris... au pire je me fais des crampes aux doigts :p**_

_.-._

_**Allez, assez raconté ma vie. Je vous laisse lire la suite... Potter sait il vraiment poutougner Draco? hum?**_

**oOooOo**

Le bruit lourd d'une bourse, pleine de pièces me fait sortir de ma torpeur... J'avais fini par tomber dans une sorte de transe à force... au moins avec mon cerveau déconnecté, je perdais peu à peu l'envie d'étrangler tous ces fous furieux, fans de mes baisers...

Je m'apprête à protester que ce n'est qu'une mornille et que "la maison n'accepte pas plus" quand une main puissante m'attrape par le col et me soulève...

Un dernier essai de protestation et ma bouche rentre en contacte avec des lèvres décidément trop douces pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas...

Une seconde main contre ma nuque et les mouvements de cette bouche se font plus insistants...

A ce moment précis j'en oublie de demander de l'aide à mes deux prétendus gardes du corps... à quoi bon! Ils sont trop occupés à comparer leur rapidité de descente cul sec de bièraubeurre, pour faire attention à moi...

Et quand des doigts fins commencent à caresser mes cheveux, je décide d'abdiquer ... Cet inconnu sait décidément trop bien embrasser!

Accédant finalement à sa demande, ma bouche s'entrouvre pour accueillir sa langue chaude au goût d'alcool et de chocolat...

Je l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres et j'en sourirais presque si je n'avais pas émis ce son bien avant lui...

Mes mains, n'ayant pas voulu faire les farouches, se baladent maintenant sur son torse, malheureusement recouvert de trop de tissus et c'est quand je m'apprête à lui soulever la capuche qui m'empêche de seulement l'apercevoir qu'il recule, comme effrayé...

Je murmure un "attends" mais je ne parle qu'à un fantôme... il est déjà parti...

Second gémissement de ma part mais cette fois-ci de frustration...

Je me retourne vers les deux larves assises par terre et je cri un "qui est-ce" un peu trop aigu...

Un "sais pas" "pas vu" me fait serrer les poings...

Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui me convient il ne va pas s'échapper comme ça... OH QUE NON!

"Vous deux là, au lieu de tenter de faire une fronde avec vos cravates, prenez ma place pour un moment j'ai un truc à faire... DE SUITE!"

Mon ton de voix les réveille un peu, et ce sont à peu près présentables que les jumeaux Weasley se mettent devant le stand...

La file est d'ailleurs en pleine ébullition, tout le monde tente de récupérer le plus d'argent possible, croyant que plus on payait plus le baiser était long... pfff ridicule...

Me voilà donc parti à la recherche de mon mystérieux inconnu... avec comme seul indice un goût de bièraubeurre et de chocolat... trop facile...

Ah pardon, j'oubliais, une cape sombre aussi... hum ...

**oOo**

Accoudé au bar, essoufflé, au bord du suicide, Draco, fier prince Serpentard n'en menait pas large... mais alors pas du tout...

Il comptait juste l'embrasser, vérifier sa théorie et se barrer, tout à sa joie d'avoir raison mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça... c'était devenu un désastre...

"Une autre s'il vous plaît"

"Bien jeune homme"

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant... la bourse de galions, l'empoignade, ses lèvres contres les siennes, puis il l'avait entendu gémir et là...

_Et là j'ai complètement pété les plombs... idiot de Gryffondor! Fallait aussi que tu sois bon à ça... j'suis maudit... _

Se noyer dans l'alcool et oublier cela lui avait semblé la meilleure solution, du coup il était au Chaudron Baveur, à deux pas de la fête foraine et il comptait bien vider tous les tonneaux de l'aubergiste... il lui faudrait bien ça pour oublier le " goût de Potter"...

Enfin ça c'était sans compter le monstre qui venait d'arriver dans son champ de vision, le traître, la honte de sa maison, le pantalon en cuir ambulant... j'ai nommé Blaise...

"Hoy... il embrasse si mal que ça?"

"La ferme!"

Faisant que très peu de cas de la réplique sanglante de Draco, son cher ami s'installa à ses coté commandant une nouvelle tournée de bière...

"Vas-y raconte..."

"Tu étais pas avec une nouvelle conquête?" le nez dans sa chope Draco refusait obstinément de se remémorer les derniers événement de sa triste vie...

"Si mais il était ennuyeux... ton épisode Potter m'a l'air cent fois plus intéressant... raconte"

"Rien à dire c'était nul, maintenant casse toi..."

"Mouais, m'est avis que si ça avait été si nul que ça tu ne serais pas là à tenter de battre un record d'apnée dans un demi... hum?"

"Blaise... si tu tiens un peu à ta vie... barre-toi et arrête de parler..."

"Tu te rends compte que les cheveux en batailles et les lèvres recouvertes de Labello à la cerise tu es nettement moins effrayant..."

Sursautant au mot Labello Draco s'essuya furieusement la bouche!

_ idiot de Potter… Idiot idiot idiot _

Grognant face au fou rire de Blaise, Draco tenta de fuir ce nouvel endroit maudit, mais son sens de l'équilibre étant aussi aiguisé que la barbe de Merlin il ne réussi qu'à trébucher et s'étaler à terre...

C'est ainsi, perdu dans son énervement croissant et dans les injures adressées à Blaise, (qui tentait de le relever) qu'il ne vit pas un Potter, rentrer, la mine déconfite, et s'installer non loin d'eux derrière un pilier...

De même qu'Harry ne fit que très peu attention à l'enchevêtrement des deux Serpentards, trop occupé à désespérer sur le fait d'avoir perdu la trace de son inconnu...

_.-._

Enfin en sécurité sur son tabouret Draco fit tomber avec bruit sa tête sur le bois sombre du comptoir...

"J'suis maudit"

"Mais nan Draco, t'es juste bourré, ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais..."

"..."

"Bon, Draco, maintenant que je t'ai sauvé, tu peux me raconter, c'était comment avec Potter?"

A ce mot, le jeune Gryffondor adossé au pilier dressa l'oreille... on parlait de lui...

"Je ne veux pas en parler, j'ai fait tout ça sous l'influence néfaste de l'alcool, tu l'as dit toi même, fait moi penser d'ailleurs à aller tuer Pansy pour ça..."

"Ses lèvres sont-elles douces?"

Draco gémit de désespoir, Harry manqua de s'étouffer...

"Son souffle est-il chaud?"

"Blaise tais-toi... pitié..."

Draco tentant désespérément de se fondre dans le bois, se sentait disparaître dans le souvenir des sensations de la langue de Potter contre la sienne...

"C'était... oh putain Blaise! Il pouvait pas embrasser comme n'importe qui? Hein? Fallait qu'il embrasse aussi comme un dieu?"

Harry qui avait décidé d'abandonner de boire sa boisson, manquant à chaque fois de mourir asphyxié, s'accrochait maintenant sauvagement à la table pour ne pas tomber...

_Malfoy_... c'était donc Malfoy son mystérieux inconnu, même s'il n'en avait encore aucune preuve il en était sur...

"Héhéhé, je le savais, alors les étincelles? Et tout, et tout? Et tu vas le revoir? Tu lui a donné rendez vous? Quand? Où? Je pourrais venir voir?"

Le cri rauque du Serpentard blond le fit taire...

"Mais t'es con ou quoi? RIEN DU TOUT! Il ne va rien se passer du tout, j'ai parié, j'ai perdu, on s'arrête là! C'est Potter! Pas n'importe quel idiot, POTTER! Tu sais mon ennemi de toujours, le sale prétentieux qui pense que tout tourne autour de lui, les cheveux en bataille et l'esprit aussi fin qu'un des biscuits d'Hagrid... Il en embrasse bien, soit, mais c'est tout! ... Et... cette discussion commence à me taper sur les nerfs!"

Harry était médusé, se faire insulter par Draco il en avait l'habitude, mais là, alors qu'il avait cherché son inconnu pendant plus d'une heure, se faire jeter de la sorte... la colère commençait à doucement bouillir en lui...

Qu'avait il cru? Que son prince charmant était venu? Qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie? Il n'était qu'un idiot!

Bien entendu cela avait été _Malfoy_... rien de mieux pour l'humilier...

Sa seule consolation c'est que ce dernier semblait être tout aussi bouleversé que lui par ce baiser...

_Ca te fait les pieds sale égoïste _

Harry s'apprêtait à partir, décidant d'oublier cet incident une bonne fois pour toutes, quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix du Serpentard s'élever dans son dos...

"C'était si bien hein?"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" pleurnicha Draco le front tapant régulièrement sur le comptoir...

"Tu te rends compte j'ai adoré embrasser Potter, et je sais très bien que si je pouvais tenir sur mes jambes j'irais demander du rab... j'suis foutu..."

A demi debout, Harry retomba sur sa chaise en un bruit sourd... son cœur s'étant mis à battre la chamade. Il se demanda si il ne devait pas fermer les yeux quelques instants, juste pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes...

_Il _ avait aimé leur baiser, _il_ en redemanderait... Merlin!

Le rire franc de Blaise calma un tant soit peu la crise d'hyperventilation d'Harry et l'automutilation du front de Draco...

"Et c'est sensé me surprendre? Dray... ça fait 7 ans que vous jouez au jeu du chat et de la souris, ça fait 7 ans que tu es d'une humeur massacrante quand Sieur Potter n'est pas sur ton chemin au moins une fois par jour et que tu le cherches du regard des que tu ne le vois pas... Sans préciser que le petit Gryffondor semble en faire de même... alors que tu aies apprécié son baiser n'est pas une surprise en soi... mais que tu refuses l'évidence et que tu ne te sois rendu compte de rien , ça par contre ça l'est... n'es tu pas le plus intelligent de nous tous?" le sourire moqueur de Blaise atténua un peu l'effet dévastateur de sa révélation...

Un long silence, puis un grognement...

"Tu es taré, je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher tout ça"

_ C'est clair, il hallucine le Zabini _ pensa Harry de son coté, toutefois étrangement gêné par ces quelques mots...

Encore une fois, Blaise n'écouta que très moyennement les réflexions de Draco sur son manque de neurone et son incapacité à penser autrement qu'avec son bas ventre... Blaise avait une idée bien précise et il comptait la mener à bien...

"Et dire que pendant que nous parlons, Potter offre ses lèvres à des dizaines de jeunes filles et de jeunes gens..."

"Quoi?" la voix de Draco s'étrangla un peu... un tout petit peu...

"Ben voui, le stand, peut être que ton baiser l'a "réveillé" et que du coup il permet aussi aux autres "d'approfondir" leur échange..."

"Il... il n'oserait pas, c'est **P**otter, pas... un dingue de sexe comme toi..."

"Soit, mais comment expliques tu que toi il t'ai laissé l'embrasser? Hum? Après tout il ne savait pas que c'était toi, pourtant tu as bien pu vérifier l'état de sa dentition avec ta langue, nan?"

Draco qui avait décidément compris que grogner était son seul moyen de communication avec l'ennemi qui se trouvait en face de lui, grogna une nouvelle fois...

"Donc, comme je disais, dire que ces lèvres charnues caressent des centaines d'autres bouches en ce moment, goûtant leur saveur, appréciant leur dextérité peut être... ça me donne presque envie de refaire la queue moi, d'ailleurs je..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Draco parfaitement debout et totalement dessaoulé, venait de le soulever de son tabouret et le regardait d'un air meurtrier...

"Répète..." siffla-t-il.

"Potter, il em-bra-sseuh un tas de mon-deuh en ce mo-ment... " Répondit Blaise, son satané sourire collé aux lèvres, _c'était trop facile_...

De son coté Harry, émergeait de ses pensée, les réflexions de Blaise, sur leur comportement durant toutes ces années, avaient tendance à sonner un peu trop vrai à ses oreilles, et cela ne lui plaisait pas...

Ce fut quand il entendit Draco crier " Ca ne se passera pas comme ça!" qu'il sursauta de sa chaise se collant un peu plus contre son pilier protecteur...

"Pardon Dray? J'ai pas compris qu'est qu'il ne va pas?"

"_Il_... il n'a _aucun _droit d'embrasser d'autres personnes! Personne n'embrasse des quidams après avoir embrassé un Malfoy! C'est clair?"

Se mordant violemment les lèvres pour ne pas rire, Blaise acquiesça de la tête...

"Bien dit, et donc que comptes tu faire?"

"Arrêter cette comédie, et tout de suite! Pour qui se prend il ce satané Potter et ses lèvres pulpeuses, on ne bafoue pas un Malfoy de la sorte..." et traînant un Blaise maintenant mort de rire à sa suite Draco continua sa litanie tout le long du Chaudron Baveur ... avant de claquer la porte!

**oOo**

Harry quant a lui n'avait pas perdu de temps. S'étant faufilé hors du chaudron baveur par la porte de service, il courrait maintenant comme un dératé. Il devait arriver a tout prix avant Malfoy et Zabini...

Enfin devant le stand, il étouffa un rire en voyant l'aspect qu'avait pris celui ci.

La file indienne était maintenant séparée en deux queues quasi identiques. Sauf qu'une, ne comportait que des mâles, et l'autre que des jeunes filles.

Fred semblait se délecter au milieu des fragrances féminines alors que Georges lui regardait avec gourmandise les spécimens masculins qui s'avançaient vers lui.

Une organisation Parfaite.

Il n'aurait pas eut un Malfoy sur le feu, Harry les aurait presque laissé continuer leur activité, ils avaient l'air si heureux.

S'éclaircissant brillamment la gorge, il fit un clin d'oeil significatif à ses deux gardes du corps qui en moins d'une seconde reprirent leur place respective.

La queue se remit dans sa forme originelle et Harry, un peu essoufflé s'assit sur son fauteuil.

Tout était paré...

"Je n'attends plus que toi Malfoy" murmura t il avant de reprendre pour de bon l'activité du stand.

_.-._

Il en était déjà à une quinzaine de baisers échangés quand il entendit un grognement caractéristique.

Malfoy, légèrement appuyé sur Zabini pour une meilleure stabilité globale, les mains sur les hanches, le fusillait du regard.

Malgré lui Harry esquissa un léger sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Blaise. Ce dernier poussant Malfoy, fit un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de s'en retourner chercher une nouvelle conquête.

"Malfoy" articula Harry, de la façon la plus désintéressée possible.

"Potter" répondit le Serpentard qui ayant perdu son soutien portable s'était accoté au pilier qui tenait l'affiche du stand.

"Tu désirais Malfoy?"

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un jeune homme de forte carrure venait d'empoigner Harry par le col et le forçait à l'embrasser.

Et le bougre n'y allait pas de main morte, Malfoy pouvait presque voir sa langue essayer de s'insinuer à travers les lèvres du Griffondor.

Effaré, et totalement hors de lui, Malfoy arracha l'attrapeur rouge et or des mains de la brute et projeta Potter dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter...

Le fusillant du regard il éructa:

"Alors ça ne te suffit pas de jouer les héros, il faut aussi que tu deviennes la traînée de Poudlard. Tu sais quoi Potter, ça a un nom ce que tu es entrain de faire, ça s'appelle..."

"Si j'étais toi Malfoy, je ne continuerais pas ta phrase" gronda Harry qui s'était relevé et toisait Malfoy avec rage.

"Et si j'étais toi, je ne continuerais pas cette activité, Potter!"

"Ho et pourquoi donc, Monsieur Je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas?"

"Parce que..." mais Malfoy ne continua pas sa phrase, pour la simple et bonne raison que la centaine d'yeux qui étaient braqués sur eux le dérangeaient un peu... d'autant plus qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre...

_"Saloperie d'alcool..."_

_.-._

Alors, entraînant Harry à sa suite, de force, il les fit entrer dans la tente la plus proche, qui heureusement pour eux était une sorte de débarras pour les forains.

"Bon au moins, nous serons tranquilles" soupira Draco avant de lancer un sortilège de silence et de non-intrusion sur la tente.

_.-._

"Malfoy, mais t'es complément cinglé, c'est quoi ces manières, j'ai un stand à tenir moi"

Malgré ses dires, Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et s'installait même confortablement contre un flipper sorcier en panne.

"Parlons en de ton stand, embrasser n'importe qui! Quelle gloire!"

"Je ne suis pas sensé de rendre des comptes que je sache. A moins que de voir tous ses gens se déplaçant pour moi ne te dérangent? Serais-tu jaloux Malfoy? Croies tu qu'autant de monde se serait déplacé pour toi?"

Les mains, derrières la nuque, le regard amusé, Harry toisait Malfoy et appréciait à sa juste valeur la colère qui s'exprimait dans ses yeux de glaces.

Ce dernier faisait les cent pas, grognant comme un lion en cage... enfin comme un serpent dans un vivarium plutôt...

_.-._

"Tu sais quoi Potter, tu es trop con, je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu!"

_.-._

À ces mots le Serpentard se figea, et Harry afficha un sourire encore plus large. Voilà la perche qu'il attendait... Malfoy était vraiment parfait lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool...

_.-._

"Tu es... revenu? C'est-à-dire?"

"Ho laisse tomber Potter, je suis venu juste te dire d'arrêter cette comédie, tu es de plus en plus ridicule!"

"C'était toi" conclu Harry s'approchant du Serpentard totalement choqué.

"Potter, tu es en plein délire, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles"

Draco appuyé contre ce qui semblait être une table croisa ses bras tentant de paraître le plus dégagé possible. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'avançait doucement, scrutant d'un oeil amusé sa future victime.

"Tu mens très mal Malfoy, ce qui est étonnant si l'on considère ton passé..."

Harry maintenant à quelques centimètres de Draco appréciait l'odeur d'alcool que dégageait le Serpentard. Cette même odeur qu'il avait sentie plus tôt.

"C'est étrange Malfoy, tu as la même odeur que lui... Biéraubeurre et... chocolat..."

"Fichu chocogrenouille!" marmonna Draco entre ses dents...

le rire cristallin d'Harry lui fit lever un sourcil...

"QUOI?"

"C'était toi! "

Grognant face à son incommensurable stupidité et se promettant de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool, Malfoy hocha de la tête, avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente.

"Bon Potter, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je rentre. Pour " tout à l'heure", je voulais juste vérifier que tu embrassais aussi mal que je le pensais et je dois bien dire que j'avais encore une fois raison. J'étais juste revenu pour empêcher que des gens ne payent pour de telles horreurs... sur ce..."

Harry qui était resté silencieux, un sourire en coin durant toute la tirade du Serpentard, s'était retrouvé comme par magie devant lui. Le fixant de ses yeux d'émeraudes.

"Ho Malfoy, avant que tu ne t'en ailles la cape au vent... tes galions de tout à l'heure, tu m'en a donné trop, tu as droit à du rab"

Et attrapant le Serpentard par le col, il se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une nouvelle fois.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre. Les mains de Draco l'avaient attrapé presque au même moment que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Et ça avait été dans un grondement rauque qu'il avait commencé à caresser avec force la langue de l'agaçant Griffondor. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, mais il était empli de passion, et quand Harry colla un peu plus son bassin contre celui de Draco, ils étouffèrent tous les deux un soupir de plaisir.

Ce fut quand le Griffondor se détacha de la bouche de son vis-à-vis pour commencer à s'attaquer à sa gorge, que Malfoy reprit un peu de lucidité...

Il repoussa violemment Harry qui failli s'écrouler sur le sol et fit mine de s'essuyer violemment la bouche.

"C'est la dernière fois que tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi, Potter!"

"Je te retourne la remarque, Malfoy!"

Et avant que Draco ne franchisse les pans de tissus les séparants de la fête foraine, Harry le dépassa et sortit avant lui, l'air princier.

Ah, il voulait jouer au con, et bien qu'il n'espère pas gagner!

**oOooOo**

_**Voila, Deux baisers pour le prix d'un... c'est bien nan?**_

_**Alors je pensais, et si je m'arrêtais là? une suite, est elle vraiment nécessaire? hum?**_

_**Des couteaux? des avada kedavra? moui... c'est une façon de voir un peu réductrice mais bon...**_

_**oki oki oki..**_

_**La suite dans quelques jours, grand max dans une semaine :).**_

_**Mais dites-moi? est ce que ça vous a plu? hum?**_

_**Bisouxxxxxx**_

_**Fanny s'en va la cape au vent**_


	3. Et un galion?

_**Bonjourrrrrrr**_

_**Comment ça va bien? Passé un bon week end? Survécu au lundi? Biiiieenn!**_

_**Voila donc un petit cadeau pour celles qui attendent la suite :D**_

_**Avant tout chose je dois vous dire que j'adore vos reviews et que je sautille de joie a chaque fois que j'en reçois une... j'avoue j'ai sautillé pas mal ces quelques jours :p lol**_

_**Mais passons aux réponses individuelles :**_

.-.

**Lovely A** : Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant... :). Bisouxxx miss et bonne lecture. :)

.-.

**crystal d'avalon** : Lol, tu voulais qu'ils finissent ensemble aussi rapidement? après juste un baiser? maisssss naaaann, faut un peu les travailler aux corps ces petits... et pis qui dit qu'ils finiront ensemble hum?... ... Ca va , ça va je rigolais :p. Voyons voir si ça avance un peu plus dans ce chapitre :p. Bisouxxxxx.

.-.

**Tiffany Shin** : hihihi, miciiiii. Contente que tu adores. Voila la suite! Bisouxxx.

.-.

**lemoncurd** : Salut :). Est ce que la suite est arrivée assez vite pour toi:D. Tu me demandes si harry va devenir serpentard... et bien... c'est a voir!... On va surtout dire qu'il ne va pas laisser sa prie s'échapper si facilement. Draco? voui draco a une fâcheuse tendance a déprimer dans ma fics... j'y peut rien j'adore le maltraiter :p. Pour la file d'attente.. émeute n'est pas forcément le terme... mais tu ne le verra que dans un chapitre :p. bref j'espère que j'aurais répondu à tes questions. Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

.-.

**Ysalis** : Lol en fait j'aurais du appeler cette fiction " Chocogrenouille Powa", je regrette maintenant :p. Pour fred et Georges, je dois bien dire que ces deux persos me font délirer... et voui biensur qu'ils en profitent, c'est pas les jumeaux pour rien.

Quand à draco, aucune bosse à déplorer sur son front malgré les dizaines de coups sur le comptoir...lol. Merci pour ta review miss. J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira. :). Bisouxxxx.

.-.

**Ludreka** : Ha ma chocoverte... huhuhu. Contente que ça t'ai plu. La suite?... mais de suite mademoiselle :). Bisouxxxxxx

.-.

**sakurazukamori8** : Lololol, la cape au vent c'était pas vraiment pour marquer ma fierté mais plutot, pour essayer de faire croire que je gérais ma fics... ce qui est, soyons honnête, pas du tout le cas. Je suis morte de trouille des que je poste un chapitre. lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été assez rapide pour toi. :). Au fait ton surnom c'est par rapport a X nan? ou à Tokyo babylon? . Bisouxxx miss et merci pour ta review. :)

.-.

**onarluca** : Hello :). Merci pour tes compliments miss. Si tu veux voir ce que vont faire draynichou et rynounet ( voila le concours des surnoms les plus débiles pour ces deux bishous est lancé :p ) et bien il suffit de lire la suite :p. Bisouxxx.

.-.

**zaika** : Lol, te fais pas mal à la tête miss . :p. Voila la suite! Bisouxxxxxx.

.-.

**Mad**-**Chan** : Mon petit moment de bonheur, ma review à moi, qui parle de tout sauf de ma fics. Ma Maddy! Je suis contente que mes reviews te servent de nouveau LJ :p lol.

Mais je suis aussi heureuse grâce a une de tes phrases :): " La prochaine fois je te poste une fics" ... et bien que dire si ce n'est .. et bien vas... je suis toute ouïe :D

Donc, je réclame, dans cette review... CAR IL VA Y EN AVOIR UNE!... une mini fics, hp/dm... Et voui, fallait pas déconner sur ton ancienne review.. c'est tout :D...

Bref .. bisouxxxx ma puce. Et à bientot ... gnark :p

.-.

**Artoung** : NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( respire un grand coup ) NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( s'étouffe quand même ) NYOOOOOOOOOOO ( ben voui faut bien changer un peu...:p ) ! J'ai une review d'ARTOUNGGUUEUUHH! ( S'en va chantonner dans la rue en criant à tout le monde que la vie est belle :p).

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ( Bon je met un instant le coté fan hystérique de coté et je répond calmement à ta review). Franchement , ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de recevoir une review d'une de mes auteurs préférés. Heureuse que mes persos te plaisent. ET que mon humour te mette de bonne humeur. ( T'imagines, j'ai une review d'Artoung? nan mais c'est dingue :p) . Voila donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. ( Une review rien qu'a moi en plus... :D ). Bisouxxxxxx. ( Va faire râler les autres avec sa review :p huhuhu)

.-.

**Flory** **Wess** : Lol, Blaise n'est pas un traître... on va dire qu'il agit dans les intérêts de Draco mais contre son plein grès... lol. Lol Draco? crétin? vi peut etre, ou surtout aveugle :p, mais je te rassure Harry va un peu se venger... enfin un chouia :p. Pour la reconversion de Malfoy en garde du corps tres rapproché, on va dire que c'est une éventualité... mais plutot vers la fin alors :p. Merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxxx

.-.

**Llily**.**B** : Salut . Ca va bien?. Lol pour tes questions que dire. Dray n'est pas tres lucide, sinon il n'aurait pas embrassé Potter, une fois .. puis une seconde... lol. Pour ce qui est des allez retour aux toilettes... bah nous sommes dans une fictions, ils sont naturellement propres hygiéniques et ne vont jamais aux chiottes voyons :p. C'est connu lol. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, j'adore en général les personnages de "meilleurs amis sadiques" ceux qui t'ouvrent les yeux avec des méthodes pas tres catholiques. Et c'est vrai que je m'amuse bien avec Blaisinou. :p. En effet Harry n'est pas trop choqué que ce soit Malfoy, mais je pense que c'est aussi un peu un défi pour lui. " Alors comme ça , ça le dégoûte que se soit moi?. Ben, il va pas s'en remettre le serpentard!" -- je le vois un peu comme ça en fait... Mais bon rien ne l'empêche de tomber dans son propre piège :p.

Ah aussi, un dernier truc : ON NE TOUCHE PAS A LA CHOCOGRENOUILLE! ;p, nan mais :p lololol. Elle sera d'une utilité essentielle... un jour... peut etre pas dans cette fiction d'ailleurs lol.

Bisouxxxxxx miss et merci pour ta review. °Fanny qui va donner un verre de ice tea et des cookies a lily devant chez elle° ( ben quoi faut poupougner ses lecteurs)

.-.

**Violette** - **Ceresse** :). Kikooo. J'adore tes reviews, sérieux à chaque fois ça me fait sourire. Et voui en effet le pote potty embrasse comme un Dieu, mais il est possible aussi que se soit l'élément Malfoy qui rende ses baisers si.. intéressants.. qui sait. Tu compares cette fics aux " bases de potter", en effet j'aime bien les faire un peu barge, surtout j'aime bien faire des fics à la con... Le tutu rose... je l'avais oublié dis donc :D . Ben on va dire qu'ici le tutu rose est remplacé par une chocogrenouille baladeuse.. lol.

Qui entre draco et harry savent le mieux jouer au cons, bah je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux un bon potentiel... des bonnes têtes de vainqueurs comme dirait l'autre... lol

Ton ps, m'a fait rire, pour le stand de dray... c'est à voir.. c'est à voirrrrrrrr... ( --- voix mystérieuse lol ) Et t'inquiète, dray aura tout son soûl de bisouxxxx, promis. hihihi. Bisouxxx à toi aussi d'ailleurs :p. Et encore merci pour ta review.

.-.

**slydawn** : On demande un troisième baiser à l'accueil... possible qu'il arrive des ce chapitre :p. Bisouxxxxx et merci :).

.-.

**Prudence**-**moony** : Ma kiateuse préférée :). Comment va? Vi en effet deux baisers pour le prix d'un, je sais je suis trop généreuse lol. Pour la réponse au review, bah ça prend peut etre un peu de temps, mais ça fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir que la moindre des chose c'est de vous remercier. Et pis j'aime bien papoter avec mes lectrices hihihi. Bref voila la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours. Bisouxxxxx.

.-.

**dragonauxyeux2chat** : Le retour de mon dragounou. :). Lol merci pour la chocogrenouille, et ne t'inquiète pas, draco va se battre, pas forcément gagner... mais se battre lol. Bisous monsieur du dragon. Et merci :p

.-.

**Miss** **Zabini** : Hola miss Zabini, comment va:). Lol désolée de te faire perdre du temps dans tes révisions a cause de mes bafouilles. Mais je connais ce phénomène, je me surprend souvent à lire des fics au taff :p. Pour Blaise, promis des la fin de la fics je te le rend en parfait état, il sera aussi dévoué a ta personne qu'il l'a toujours été. Il aura même pas osé voir ailleurs. Donc tu vois... tu peux arrêter de me pointer avec ta baguette maintenant.. j't'assure ça fout la frousse :p. Lol voui ton Blaise est la pour mener Draco vers le chemin du bonheur, mais ban a sa façon lol. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu Harry dans le chaudron, mais il a l'esprit assez serpentard pour savoir quoi dire a draco pour le faire réagir hihihi. Le rapprochement de Draco et harry? et bien c'est peut etre pas pour tout de suite lol. Mais on avance.. on avance ... :p. Bisouxxxxx miss, et merci pour ta review.. j'y peux rien j'adore tes petits textes lol. Sinon tres belle cape toi aussi, tu l'as achetée ou? Ils font la même en prune? lol.

.-.

**Enyo85** : Lol, ma cape a, à premiere vue, épaté pas mal de monde lolol. J'y peux rien 'adore cette expression. C'est comme " puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais vers l'est" ( cape au vent en option)... c'est des expressions de fin de conversation.. pas tres constructif donc :p. Contente que cette petite fics te plaise. Et l'option jalousie de draco est l'une de mes favorite pour la suite..; Mais tu verras comment ç a va se passer :). Bisouxxx miss et à bientot.

.-.

**moony** : Merci :). Bisouxxxxx.

.-.

**Isotope** : Lol pour ta survie je mets donc la suite. mais c'est bien parce que sinon je perdais définitivement une lectrice hein?. Tu vas ouvrir un stand? si tu veux j'ai un stock de labello et deux gardes du corps au chômage sous la main, si ça t'intéresse, je te fais un bon prix lol. Sinon j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est quoi cette habitude qu'on les lecteurs de menacer avec des avada kedavra? hein:p vous savez que c'est dangereux ces petites choses:p lolol . Ton pseudo, ben vi j'aime bien, ça me rappelle mes anciens cours de chimie lol. Bisouxx et encore merci pour ta review.

.-.

**emery** : Salut catwoman lol. Merci pour tes poutoux hihihi. Je te fournis donc la suite en remerciement :p . Bisouxxx aussi :).

.-.

**EtoileAuSucre** : On arrête là les trepigneries ( je suis pas sure que ça existe ce mot lol ) et on apprécie la suite lol. En effet l'alcool ça aide pour transformer un serpentard froid et haineux en un dracounet fou de son Potty... Vive l'alcoollllll ( à consommer avec modération lol ) . Bisouxxxxx miss et encore merci.

.-.

**lunny** : Vouiiiiiiiiiiii des fleurs lololol. Merci pour ta review miss, et vi je vais continuer t'inquiètes :D.Bisouxxxxxx.

.-.

**zeynel** : MA REVIEW! Qu'est ce que j'étais exposée quand j'ai lu ta review miss. J'ai A D O R E ! Sérieux, tu me refais des dialogues comme ça qd tu veux. C'était genial :D. Et vi en effet les jumeaux mentaient, mais la réaction de leur mère... hihihi. Merci pour ce petit moment de fou rire :). Voila la suite. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

.-.

**Douce** **Lune** : " une folle à moitié perverse" lol , c'est mal me connaître, ma beta ( maddy) te dirait qu'il n'y a pas plus perverse que moi lol. Mais j'apprécie les compliment lol. Voila donc la suite des péripéties d'une chocogrenouille :p. Bisouxxxxx et merci :).

.-.

**Shiroi** : LOL, tu vois tes menaces ont portées leur fruit. Voici donc la suite :). Bisouxxx et merci pour ta review.

.-.

**Oxaline** : hihihi 2 reviews à la suite.. j'adore lol. Heureuse que cette fics te plaise. Et que mon humour te convienne :). Bisouxxxxx miss et encore merci pour te reviews :).

.-.

**Luwynda** : La suite? la voiciiiiiii :). Pour le lemon... on verra, mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal a caser des lemons dans des fics drôles... :p. Bisouxxxxxx et merciiii :).

.-.

_**Yeahhhhhh! J'ai fini les reviews hihihi. Bon maintenant passons au blabla habituel :**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR et son immense fortune, de plus je ne gagne rien du tout ( mais alors RIEN... --) en écrivant ces bêtises... et ce n'est pas près de changer lol...**_

.-.

_**Remaniement de dernière minute... :p**_

_**En fin de compte il n'y aura pas 5 chapitres, mais 4. En effet j'avais fait 2 chapitres de 4 pages chacune... et après moult réflexion je me suis dit que je pouvais les enchaîner... Donc le chapitre 3 et 4 n'en forment maintenant plus qu'un :). **_

_**J'espère que cela vous conviendra. **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

**oOoOoOo**

Allongé sur mon lit, j'ai, soyons réalistes, l'air d'un con!

La fête foraine a fini a minuit, et moi je n'ai pu me résoudre à rentrer qu'une heure plus tard. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Et le résultat de toute cette réflexion : RIEN! QUE DALLE! DES NEFLES!

Je patauge.

Je patauge et le sourire entendu de Blaise ne m'aide pas. Ainsi que ses " Alors c'était comment le match retour avec Potter?"

Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire? que Potter savait que c'était moi? qu'il m'a de nouveau embrassé et que malheureusement pour moi c'était encore meilleur que la première fois?

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ça? _ça lui ferait trop plaisir_.

De toute façon c'est décidé tout est de SA faute. Je ne sais pas encore comment il a fait, je ne sais pas par quel stratagème il a fait en sorte que j'aime embrasser Potter et que cela m'obsède même plusieurs heures plus tard, _mais il l'a fait_... Blaise espèce de traître!

Le plus dur pour lui ça à quand même du être de faire aussi tomber Potter dans le panneau. Peut-être qu'il lui a donné des cours pour bien embrasser avant...

Voillllllaaaa, c'était ça.

C'est un complot !

Cela fait 7 ans que Blaise est, en fait, un espion à la solde des Griffondors et qu'il apprend en cachette à Potter à embrasser comme un dieu. Ensuite il lui a suffit d'un tour de magie noire pour me faire rentrer dans la fête foraine, une chocogrenouille douée de pouvoir d'hypnotisme pour me convaincre d'aller à ce stand maudit... et hop le complot se refermait... et grâce à ça Blaise devenait le maître de monde...

Bon j'avoue la fin est un peu bancale, je n'ai pas encore réussi à relier mon baiser plus qu'agréable avec Saint Potter et l'accession au pouvoir de Blaise, mais je suis sur que si j'y réfléchi assez, ça va me paraître limpide...

Hochant la tête dans le noir, je manque de crier de rage...

JE DEBLOQUE!

Et ce n'est pas de maintenant. J'ai perdu pied au moment ou j'ai vu le stand de Potter, et soyons honnêtes, Blaise n'est pas le seul coupable... et je doute qu'il y ait vraiment un complot... pourtant cette solution était si séduisante...

Malgré moi les sensations de la bouche de Potter contre la mienne tournent en boucle dans ma tête, ainsi que les mots de mon traître de meilleur ami , " Cela fait sept ans que vous vous tournez autour", "Logique pour tout le monde" ...

Je laisse échapper un soupir de désespoir... je ne suis qu'un idiot, et ce que je m'apprête à faire est encore plus stupide... mais au point ou j'en suis...

.-.

Je me lève donc de mon lit si confortable, m'enveloppe dans ma cape la plus sombre et sors de ma chambre de préfet, direction tour des Griffondors.

Direction Potter...

Saloperie de chocogrenouille, elle hypnotise quand même vachement bien les gens...

oOooOo

Harry tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait être énervé ou joyeux, exaspéré ou sur un petit nuage. Du coup, il ne dormait pas.

La journée avait été étrange, et même s'il avait quasiment gagné tout ce qu'il fallait pour acheter le balai de Ron, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus marqué.

Non ce qui l'avait marqué, c'était le goût de Malfoy sur ses lèvres, c'était le son que produisait le Serpentard contre sa peau. C'était ça qui le maintenait éveillé depuis son retour de la fête foraine.

Le second baiser avait été parfait et même si Malfoy s'était conduit comme un parfait cornard, il ne pouvait oublier ses bras autour de son corps, ses mains dans ses cheveux...

Comme si quelque part ils se correspondaient...

"Pppppfffff stupide romantisme à la Poufsouffle, voila que je me met à penser à Malfoy avec des étoiles pleins les yeux... j'suis complètement malade. A moins que ce soit un surplus de rouge à lèvre, je suis sur que ça peut être toxique à force... Moui, ça doit être ça!"

.-.

Fier de sa découverte, Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de trouver le sommeil, mais ses moutons semblaient tous devenus blonds aux yeux de mercure, et leur bellement semblaient dire " Sept ans à vous chercher, ce n'est pas un peu trop? Fonce!"

Bon, s'il persistait sur sa théorie de rouges à lèvres empoisonnés, les moutons albinos et leurs paroles effrayantes pouvaient s'expliquer... mais Harry n'était pas bête, et franchement il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot.

.-.

Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité sous son oreiller, il sortit discrètement des dortoirs pour avoir une petite discussion avec son mouton... heu... son Malfoy! Et dès ce soir!

Ouvrant silencieusement la porte de leur salle commune, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa cape sur le dos. Adossé contre la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide Malfoy était là... fumant une cigarette...

oOooOo

Dix minutes, dix minutes que je suis devant ce satané tableau qui ronfle à jouer à : "Entrera, entrera pas". Et ce petit jeu bien qu'excessivement drôle quand on a le QI d'une huître malade, ne me fait plus du tout rire.

Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage nécessaire pour franchir cette toile de peu de goût...

Arghhh décidément y a des jours, on devrait rester coucher!

Mais alors que j'en suis à ma seconde cigarette, un grincement se fait entendre et devant moi, les cheveux en batailles et affichant un horrible pyjama rouge Griffondor, apparaît Sieur Potter dans toute sa splendeur.._. forcement..._

"Potter" je marmonne sans même le regarder, après tout j'ai bien le droit d'être devant ses dortoirs à deux heure du mat à fumer une clope... cela n'a pas forcement un rapport avec notre... _nos_ baisers...

"Malfoy" répond-il, ce fichu sourire aux lèvres... Le même que ce soir, le même que dans la tente, le même que celui qu'il avait avant de... bon on ne s'emballe pas, et on reste l'air inaccessible... voilaaaaaaaa

"On fait une promenade nocturne Potter? tu sais que je pourrais enlever des points à ta maison pour ça?"

S'accoudant à la fenêtre où je suis appuyé, il me regarde en souriant avant de porter son attention sur le lac en contre bas.

"Bah, fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon au prochain match de quidditch je les rattraperais facilement..."

le petit c... Bon zen, détendu... on reprend...

"Et toi Malfoy? que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans notre tour, les cachots ne te conviennent plus?"

"Envie d'avoir une belle vue" réponds-je, lui jetant un coup d'oeil discret.

"Ha..."

"Et ouais..."

.-.

Ciel que la conversation est instructive, bientôt on parlera de la météo et le tableau sera parfait...

Je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'aurais pas du aller à la fête foraine, je n'aurais pas du rencontrer Blaise, je n'aurais pas du regarder cette chocogrenouille dans le yeux...

Un silence gêné s'installe alors que je cherche un moyen de trouver ce que je veux dire... je vais réellement finir par parler du temps qu'il fait si ça continue... Merlin m'en préserve...

.-.

"Bon tu voulais me dire quoi?" lança ce petit avorton d'une voix assurée...

"Mais rien Potter! Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde!"

Ma pique le touche, mais il ne grince même pas des dents...

"Je sais Malfoy, mais prend ça pour une intuition de sorcier, j'ai la fâcheuse impression que tu étais venu ici pour me parler..."

Je devrais nier une nouvelle fois... je le sais... alors pourquoi je ne dis rien? Pourquoi je me contente de tirer sur cette pauvre cigarette qui est prête à rendre l'âme?

"Moi je voulais te parler" continue t il comme si ne rien n'était...

"Ha" ... Merlin, aidez-moi mon vocabulaire se réduit aussi vite que mon assurance...

"À propos de tout à l'heure..."

"Il n'y a pas de "tout à l'heure" Potter! J'étais saoul, et voila tout, en plus cette fichue chocogrenouille... " Mais je m'arrête là dans mon explication, nul ne doit savoir pour les chocogrenouilles hypnotiseuses... cela pourrait créer une panique générale... hum...

"Bien, et moi je n'étais pas saoul et je me rappelle très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, et de tes réactions..."

"Potter, ne pourrions-nous pas, juste ... oublier..."

"Je voudrais bien, mais si c'était si facile pourquoi serais tu là, à apprécier la belle vue que l'on a de la tour des Griffondors?"

Il est malin le bougre... et moi je me sens ridicule...

"Bien, disons, et que proposes-tu?"

"Épouse moi"

Je m'étrangle bruyamment alors que la cigarette que je viens de lâcher brûle consciencieusement le cuir de mes chaussures

"PARDON?"

Le rire de Potter me répond... Il en pleure de rire le con...

"Je rigolais Malfoy, respire" D'un mouvement du poignet il fait disparaître ma cigarette et la brûlure sur ma chaussure... La magie sans baguette, c'est quand même pratique …

Je marmonne un "merci" alors qu'il se contente de sourire.

Retournant à sa contemplation du lac, sa voix se fait plus douce...

"Tu penses que ce n'était dû qu'a l'alcool?" il pose trop de question et je n'aime pas les réponses qui me viennent à l'esprit...

"J'vois que cette solution, ou les chocogrenouilles mais ça c'est autre chose"

Voila qu'il me regarde comme un fou. Normal, je pense avoir complètement perdu l'esprit...

"Je voudrais quand même vérifier." Murmure t'il alors que je le retrouve en face de moi, très TRÈS près... quand est ce qu'il a bougé?

Je déglutis difficilement et je cherche dans mon esprit brouillé les syllabes qui pourraient former des mots et si j'ai un peu de chance des phrases entières...

.-.

"Tu permets " continue t il alors qu'il déplace une mèche de mes cheveux vers mon oreille. Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire... c'est le prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser avec fougue... saloperie de chocogrenouille, si je l'attrape!

Et pour la première fois de la journée, je me laisse vraiment aller, mes mains ont une vie propre et le corps de cet idiot de Griffondor contre le mien me fait indéniablement monter ma température corporelle.

J'abdique. J'adore embrasser ce stupide sorcier ridicule, j'adore la façon dont il me mordille les lèvres et je me damnerais pour avoir une nouvelle caresse de sa langue sur la mienne... _je suis foutu..._

Je me détache de lui avec... regret... (Vraiment foutu), et le regarde peut-être pour la première fois, sans aucune haine dans les yeux.

"Bien!" Réussis-je à articuler...

"Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là" finis-je dans un souffle

Son regard s'obscurcit alors que je le vois reculer...

"Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi... finalement ça devait bien être l'alcool... il n'a rien de spécial ce baiser"

Ses mots me blessent plus que je le voudrais, mais d'un coté ce climat glacial me rassure, je n'ai pas aimé voir ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux il y a un instant...

"Bon ben, je vais te laisser Malfoy, je crois que c'est réglé!"

"Exactement" ma voix est un peu saccadée, je crois.

.-.

Je le hèle avant qu'il ne rentre dans son dortoir...

"Ho Potter! Et arrête ce stand aux baisers!" C'est un ordre, je ne devrais pas dire ça mais le voir embrasser toutes ces personnes, j'y peux rien ça me rend malade!

"Dans tes rêves Malfoy, que je sache je ne t'appartiens pas, et cette histoire de "semblant de baisers parfait" est réglée donc... tu n'as rien à me dire."

OH LE CON! il ne va quand même pas... il n'oserait pas...

"Je te préviens Potter, je n'ai pas intérêt à te voir demain devant ton stand!"

"Et bien ne viens pas à la fête alors, car si tu y vas tu m'y trouveras soit en sur!"

Cette lueur de défi dans ces yeux, je la connais par coeur, il va vraiment le faire... ARGHHH

"Ok! Fait comme tu veux, Potter! Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après!"

"Ho comme si tu me faisais peur, sale fouine"

"Tu m'écoeures"

"Je te retourne le compliment"

Et avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le tableau se referme devant moi.

Seul avec moi-même, j'étouffe un cri de rage...

Ah c'est comme ça, Potter!

Sache qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy aussi impunément!

D'un pas décidé, je fonce dans le dortoir des Serpentards, j'ai à parler à Blaise...

oOooOo

Second jour de fête foraine, second jour de baisers insipides et second jour de pensées mono-obsessionnelles dirigées vers un Serpentard blond au caractère de cochon.

Le stand avait ouvert tôt ce matin et les tumultes, qui l'avait animé le jour précédent, avaient entraîné une pub colossale. La queue était donc deux fois plus longue et le désespoir d'Harry avait exponentiellement grandi...

Si encore il pouvait se sortir de la tête la délicieuse frimousse de Malfoy. Si seulement il pouvait juste arrêter de regarder avec espoir dans la file, priant pour apercevoir une mèche blonde ou des yeux gris clair...

Mais non, cela aurait été trop facile...

Malfoy l'obsédait. Bien sûr cette obsession ne datait pas d'hier, elle se planquait en lui depuis longtemps. Transformant le désir en haine, le besoin en mépris... mais le baiser avait joué le rôle de révélateur... Et il était maintenant sûr et certain qu'il en pinçait pour la fouine et son corps de rêve.

"Ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre... bien sûr... Mon existence est tellement simple, pourquoi me faciliter en plus, ma vie amoureuse... Je déteste mon destin!"

Les réflexions du survivant yoyotaient donc entre envie de suicide et envies charnelles, entrecoupées d'envies de meurtres et d'interdiction sous peine de décapitation de port intempestif de rouge à lèvre à la cerise...

Et dire que la journée venait peine de commencer... Dire qu'il était maudit, était un euphémisme... un doux et gentil euphémisme...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry embrassait comme un automate, ne regardant même plus la personne sur qui il posait les lèvres. Ca aurait pu bien être Snape, ça aurait été la même chose, d'ailleurs il avait bien cru sentir une odeur de vieux chaudrons a un moment, mais il avait dû rêver.

Ce ne fut que le rire sonore des ses gardes du corps qui le sortit un moment de sa transe.

Les deux Weasley, le bras tendu vers l'objet de leur hilarité, se tenaient les cotes malmenées par leur four rire.

Suivant la direction montrée, Harry retomba lourdement sur son fauteuil, manquant de peu de le louper et de s'écraser par terre.

A côté de son stand, au lieu du vendeur de barbe à Merlin d'hier, se trouvait un stand aux couleurs vertes et argent, émettant une mélodie lancinante. Et qui affichait en grosses lettres mouvantes le nom de **" Le baiser du Serpent - Une mornille l'extase "...**

Le regard d'Harry descendit doucement de la pancarte pour voir l'instigateur de ce nouveau stand. Malfoy, les cheveux laissés libres, le regard charmeur, un cuir noir moulant et chemise blanche entre-ouverte, venait d'inaugurer son stand et souriait de bonnes grâce à la queue phénoménale qui s'amassait devant celui-ci...

D'un signe de la main, il saluât son adversaire, en articulant lentement pour que celui ci puisse lire sur ses lèvres :

"Que le meilleur gagne Potty!"

Bouche bée, Harry ne pensa même pas à lui lancer une insulte bien sentie. La première cliente venait de mettre une mornille dans les mains de Draco et lui léchait consciencieusement la bouche.

Cette vision bien que répugnante eut le mérite de mettre le survivant dans une rage folle, et c'est en criant, que parti la nymphomane, son corset ayant brutalement explosé la laissant à moitié dévêtue.

Harry n'avait jamais pu contenir sa magie quand il était énervé, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Il ne répondit même pas au regard entendu de Malfoy, retournant à sa propre activité... _siiii passionnante_...

"Le Porc!" marmonna t il entre ses dents, résistant à la tentation de démolir le stand voisin aussi efficacement que le haut de la première cliente de Malfoy...

"Ah, tu le prends comme ça Malfoy..."

D'un mouvement lent de la main, il rajouta quelques mots à sa pancarte. On n'y voyait plus **" Une mornille un baiser",** mais **" Une mornille un baiser, Un galion le french kiss!"**

Au son d'étranglement que produisit Malfoy, Harry en déduit que son stratagème avait marché. Et il en était fort satisfait.

C'est quand il vit arriver le premier galion qu'il commença à déchanter...

_"Idée à la con... idée à la con..."_

oOooOo

Un galion, le ... _respire Malfoy, respire…_

Un galion leeeeeee...

Voilà! J'arrive même pas à le dire. Ce griffy est une horreur, un empoisonneur, un vicieux, un pervers... UN OBSEDE!

Parfaitement, un obsédé! Et de la pire espèce en plus, il prétend être pur et vertueux et à côté de ça, il serait près à vendre son corps au premier venu... et Merlin sait qu'il y en a pleins qui viennent en ce moment ...

Je le hais! JE LE HAIS!

.-.

Pourtant sa réaction face à cette pauvre greluche avait été parfaite, la colère la haine… Voilà des sentiments sains!

Mais se venger... c'est Serpentard ça, pas Griffondor... les bonnes manières se perdent ma bonne-dame.

J'entends quelqu'un taper sur la table... Ha oui! Mon stand... pourquoi je suis là?

Ils sont tous laids en plus! Je donne au laideron numéro 6 son baiser et j'essuie pour la dixième fois de la matinée ma bouche. Un poufsouffle à l'haleine fétide avait réussi à me faire utiliser quatre serviettes rafraîchissantes et désinfectantes au lieu d'une... UNE HORREUR!

Oui, j'utilise des lingettes entre chaque baiser, c'est une question de survie, Potter semble utiliser la méthode labello, mais je trouve ça poisseux, au moins avec les serviettes, j'ai une impression de fraîcheur entre chaque supplice...

Je me surprends à regarder amoureusement mes lingettes... mes amies... hum...

A première vue je n'ai toujours pas cuvé ma cuite d'hier, pas grave, je peux tenir.

Si Potter le fait, je ne peux que le faire mieux. La preuve, ma file d'attente gonfle de minute en minute, réduisant de ce fait, celle de Potter...

Je devrais être ravi! ... Mais les bruit lourds des galions d'a coté m'énerve, je dirais même plus cela m'insupporte... d'où ils sortent tous ces galions? Depuis quand Poudlard est rempli de gosses de riches...

Et il les accepte tous, le salaud, et vas y que je plonge mas langue dans ta bouche, et va y que je tourne... je crois que je vais vomir... ou le tuer... un des deux...

.-.

Un mornille tombe dans ma tirelire...

Ne pas regarder mon client!

Ne pas regarder Potter!

Ne penser qu'à mes lingettes et à la chocogrenouille que m'a offert Blaise en compensation de celle perdue d'hier...

Un galion le french kiss... je dois trouver mieux...

**oOooOo**

Bien installée sur son promontoire, Madeleine en aurait ri, si les chocogrenouilles pouvait rire. Les deux stands face à ses yeux globuleux et d'un marron luisant, passaient leur temps à changer de forme et de couleurs.

Les proposition étaient des plus alléchantes et devenaient au fil de le concurrence de plus en plus loufoques.

_"Une mornille le baiser, et si vous avez de beaux cheveux une chocogrenouille offerte!"_

_"Une mornille le baiser, Un galion 50 le léchouillage d'oreille!"_

_"Une mornille le baiser et 2 galions le suçon..."_

Bref... les limites bien que non dépassées voyaient leurs frontières gentiment repoussées au fur et à mesure des désirs des assaillants.

Et encore si ce n'était que ça, mais régulièrement des clients se mettaient à gonfler sans prévenir ou se mettaient à cracher des limaces. Quand ils ne partaient pas en courant les cheveux en feu...

Potter maniant avec grâce la magie sans baguette et Malfoy testant ses capacités dans cette discipline faisaient de plus en plus de victimes dans les deux camps, et c'était un peu la peur aux ventres que les clients déposaient une mornille pour les plus sages ou un galion pour les plus téméraires.

Car même si l'on n'avait pas encore pu trouver d'où provenaient ces "accidents", il avait été démontré que c'était ceux qui déposaient un galion ou plus qui avaient le plus de chance de se retrouver couvert de pustules chantant la carioca... allez comprendre pourquoi...

Entendant dans un croassement rauque ses petites cuisses sucrées, Madeleine la chocogrenouille profitait donc du spectacle.

Elle avait été sauvée hier par un coup du destin, et sa nouvelle vie de liberté loin de gamins en manque de glucose et de papiers brillants décidément trop étroits commençait plutôt bien.

Apres tout, c'était Malfoy qui l'avait sauvée, et en quelque sorte il était devenu un peu comme son maître. Alors elle aimait à le regarder, les yeux sombres de rages et la lingette vengeresse à la main... quelle HOMME!

Il était bientôt midi et la chaleur ambiante força Madeleine à se cacher dans un coin ombragé, (c'est fou ce que ça fond vite le chocolat) et ce fut avec un dernier regard vers une nouvelle victime totalement repeinte en rose à rayures rouges que Madeleine alla faire sa sieste, souhaitant bonne chance à son maître.

**oOooOo**

"Arrête ça de suite Potter."

"Dans tes rêves Malfoy."

"Arrête je te dis..."

"Toi, d'abord la fouine!"

"Sale traînée!"

"Petit prétentieux."

"Marie couche toi là."

"Ca te fait baver hein?"

"HO! LE..."

.-.

Et soudain, un client de Potter se retrouva transformé en mouflon à six têtes, très rare mais pourtant tellement apprécié des spécialistes...

Voila en quoi se résumait à peu près les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler depuis l'arrivée du stand concurrent à celui de Potter. Même les jumeaux Weasley avaient rendu les armes et les oreillettes pensant que se trouver à proximité du survivant n'était pas des plus sur ces derniers temps.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes les embûches dont pouvaient s'attendre les clients, leur nombre ne réduisait qu'a peine...

Comme quoi… le danger ça peut rendre un baiser plus alléchant...

.-.

Les deux protagonistes principaux quant à eux se concentraient plus sur le futur sort à lancer que sur la personne à embrasser. Il fallait être inventif et original, jamais deux fois le même sort... Harry avait essayé une fois et les remarques désobligeantes de Malfoy lui avait fait regretté ce geste.

C'est donc plongé dans ses pensées que le survivant empoigna avec force son futur client.

Il était sur le point de lui arracher un baiser quand un " HUM! HUM!" caractéristique lui fit lever les yeux sur sa proie.

Cheveux noirs, regard sombre, air passablement excédé, tic au coin gauche de la lèvre supérieure, bras croisés...

"Snape?"

"POTTER."

_"Snaaaape?"_

"MALFOY!"

.-.

En effet le second Snape meuglé avec horreur avait été prononcé par Draco qui en avait perdu le cour de son baiser avec ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un géranium en pot muni de pâtes...

"MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI? VOUS AVEZ COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA RAISON?"

Snape lança un regard circulaire sur la faune (et la flore) ambiante qui peuplait maintenant la fête foraine... On vivait dans un monde sorcier certes, mais fallait quand même pas pousser...

D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître les deux stands beaucoup trop lumineux à son goût, dispersa la foule encore " humaine" et fit apparaître une tente autour de lui et de ses deux futures victimes.

.-.

La tente était sombre mais spacieuse, deux chaises posées à même le sol faisaient face à une chaire professorale avec un bureau massif et un fauteuil en cuir vert foncé.

Le professeur s'assit à sa place invitant les deux élèves à en faire de même.

"Bien, maintenant que toute cette mascarade est terminée, J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS!"

.-.

Et là... il se rendit compte que finalement il n'aurait pas du exiger tant d'explications que ça... enfin surtout pas de ces deux surexcités qui semblaient sous l'emprise de drogues dures!

Massant lentement son arrête nasale, il soupira bruyamment...

"Donc, si j'ai bien tout suivi, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est à cause d'une chocogrenouille hypnotisante et du désir de monsieur Zabini de devenir maître du monde que vous en êtes réduit à transformer les habitants de Londres en pâtes à la bolognaise pensantes?

Et vous monsieur Potter, c'est du aux effets psychotropes encore méconnus des rouges à lèvres? A moins que ce ne soit pour retrouver l'aura protectrice de votre Labello sauveur du monde?... c'est ça?

Bien... je vois...

EST CE QUE VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI?"

Le grondement assourdissant de Snape fit sursauter les deux élèves... Les stoppant net dans leur tentative de nouvelles explications...

.-.

" Ecoutez, je ne suis NI votre ami, NI votre confident, NI une conseillère matrimoniale, au cas ou vous en doutiez... Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous expliquer entre vous, parce que à première vue... _bien que ça me dégoûte de le dire_ ... cette affaire n'est qu'une question de jalousie mal placée... ET JE VOUS INTERDIT DE M'INTERROMPRE!

Bref...

La tente est à vous, vous y resterez le temps qu'il faudra, et je veux que quand vous sortiez, ce problème soit TOTALEMENT réglé... c'est clair? "

Et faisant claquer les pans de sa robe il ajouta un léger sourire aux lèvres...

"Et Mr Malfoy, si par aventure vous retrouvez votre chocogrenouille, venez me la présenter, je suis sure qu'elle doit être d'une compagnie agréable."

.-.

La tente maintenant hermétiquement close, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence...

"Un labello sauveur du monde?"

"Une chocogrenouille hypnotisante?"

"T'es con Potter!"

"C'est pas moi qui voit des complots partout..."

"Humph..."

"Comme tu dis..."

**oOooOo**

**Voilaaaaaaaa, Troisième chapitre clos. Plus qu'un dernier donc et la fiction prendra fin ( j'entends des soupirs de soulagement au fond :p).**

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Madeleine retrouvera t elle son maître? Les explications seront elles constructives? Et les pauvres victimes de Draco et d'Harry, retrouveront elles leurs formes originelles:p**

**Merci de me lire :) et à bientôt!**

**Fanny ° s'en va la cape au vent ° ;)**


	4. Expliquera Expliquera pas!

_**Oyooooo **_

_**Comment allez vous?**_

_**Le week end fut il agréable? Pleins de jolis bishou dans les rues? si oui... vous pourriez m'indiquer quelle rue:p**_

_**Alors voila comme promis le 4eme et ultime chapitre... **_

_**Dire qu'il m'a fallut 3 mois pour écrire cette fiction et qu'il a fallu 3 semaine pour la poster... bref :p**_

_**Tout d'abord merci à toutes! Toutes vos reviews sont géniales et je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant pour une fics aussi peu sérieuse que celle ci... ( soyons réaliste c'est une gentille bafouille mais sans plus lol )**_

_**Je pense poster une de ces quatre ( enfin quand il sera écrit :p ) un one shot ( un vrai cet fois ci) plus pwp qu'autre chose... J'espère que vous me direz aussi ce que vous aurez pensé **_

_**Bref, assez de blabla passons a l'essentiel... non pas le chapitre... les reviews voyons :p**_

_**On commence :**_

**Llily**.**B** : Salut . Contente que cette fics te fasse toujours autant rire. J'avoue c'était un peu le but lol. Pour Madeleine la chocogrenouille, à t'avouer au départ ce n'était pas un jeu de mot, c'est quand j'ai relu ma fiction que je me suis dot que .. puisque ça y était on allait garder le nom comme il était :p. Bon j'ai jeté les cookies, et j'ai acheté le stock de M&M's, c'est mieux? lol. Mais bon tu sais, après ce chapitre il n'y aura plus de suite donc, au pire si tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu as ma permission lol.

Pour Blaise, avec une couronne, pourquoi pas, faudrait que je tente un épilogue... tiens d'ailleurs, en fait... tu me donnes un idée :p... qui sait, peut etre que ton stock de M&M's va pouvoir te servir encore un peu lol.

Bisouxxxxxx miss et merci pour tes review, j'adore :D.

**Douce** **Lune** : hello :). Genialissime? tant que ça lol. j'irais pas jusque là moi, mais ça me fait plaisiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrr hihihihi. Sinon pour les menaces, j'en ai beaucoup trop reçu depuis le début de cette fics, du coup ça ne me fait plus rien, mais bon je donne la suite qd même, car je suis généreuse mouhahahaha lololo :p. Pour un baiser sevichou harry, que dire si ce n'est : " va lire " un bain, monsieur Potter? " huhuhu ( PUB PUB PUB :p ). Merci encore et bonne lecture :D .

**gotika** : Lol j'ai fait une adepte de snape malgré moi? JOIE :D ( Sevichou powaaaaaa lol ). Et sache qu'il n'y aura pas de mangeage de Madeleine... enfin mais de cette façon :p... ( voir le bonus caché en fin de chapitre :p ). Voila la suite :D .

**onarluca** : Tu n'aimes pas leur explication? attend un labello sauveur de monde et une chocogrenouille hypnotisante.. c'est basique... presque ennuyeux nan? lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Zouxxx.

**Vert** **emeraude** : Oyoooo . Ca va bien miss? Alors comme ça, on oublie de lire mes chapitres? Mais tu sais que ça peut te valoir une peine capitale ça? lol ( la peine capitale étant actuellement monté a une valeur de : "2 gros yeux tous tristes de l'auteur qui te fixe en chouinant".. j't'assure ça en a traumatisé plus d'un lol. ) Bref je passerais l'éponge pour cette fois... huhuhu. J 'espère que le dernier chapitre le plaira... :). Zouxxxxx

**Tiffany** **Shin** : merciiiiiiii :D . Zouxx.

**Flory** **Wess** : Une copie d'une vidéo de dracounet et ryry? je prend lol. Bon alors je t'envoies les deux bishous par mail dans la journée, et tu me fais la vidéo pour demain ça marche? lol. Sinon contente que les délire psychotique de mes deux victimes te plaisent. J'avoue qu'il était tard quand j'ai écrit ce passage, mais le résultat, me convient finalement... et puis on sent bien un Blaise conquérant de l'univers avec un Potter embrasseur fou a sa botte... ( version plu sexy que voldi en serpent albinos avec un Peter en rat d'égout à sa botte :p )... Bref, Merci pour ta review miss. Et bonne lecture :). Zouxxxxx

**loryah** : Yosh! Ca va bien:). Alors comme ça on lit des fics yaoi dans le bus? Ah ben c'est du joli lol. ( En fait ça me flatte énormément mais j'aime bien râler sur mes lecteurs lololol ). merci de classer ma fics dans ta réserve de slash préférés... j'suis toute rouge du coup maintenant, et j'ai mon boss qui me demande pourquoi je souri bêtement devant mon écran... lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisouxxxx.

**Ludreka** : Alors la commande de ta chocogrenouille hypnotisante à bien été prise en compte, toutefois dû aux retards pris par la poste ( j'aime la poste de nice et c'est ma vie... hum uu )et aux nombreuses demandes que nous avons eut ces derniers temps , ta commande ne sera pas traitée avant 2 ou 3 ans... c'est bon:p Pour ce qui va se passer sous la tente... on va voir ça tout de suite :D. bisouxxxx et merci pour ta review.

**Artoung** : Deja je tiendrais à te faire remarquer que je ne crie pas, je faisais juste éclater ma joie et ma bonne humeur naturelle par une façon un peu sonore et démonstrative.. c'est tout :p lol. Ensuite, je suis toute a fait d'accord, les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect de nos jours, l'a preuve je connais une jeune qui n'a toujours pas posté la suite de " harry aima draco" alors qu'il y a des millions de fan qui attendent la suite... :p . Enfin, il est vrai que de recevoir une review d'artoung est dans ma liste des priorité, tres bien placée: Juste entre gagner à l'euromillion ( 1 numéro tu te rends compte, j'avais qu'un numéro vendredi dernier :'( ) et voir dracounet et harry version yaoi en vrai ( si si on m'a dit que c'était possible mais en même temps on m'a fournit un truc en forme de cône qu'il faudrait que je fume... mais vu que je fume pas, on m'a dit que c'était pas gagné... bref... )... du coup j'avoue que tes petits mots la dernière fois m'ont égayé ma journée... et là une seconde review... LA CLASSE lol...

Bref MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII °o° , c'est gentil de t'attarder sur une pov fics comme la mienne oh toi déesse de fanfiction ( si si regarde bien t'a une auréole derrière la tète :p ), je te ne remercierais jamais assez et je m'en vais de ce pas déposer de nouvelles offrandes sous ton totem ( totem ikea grande classe 233€55 TTC )... hihihi. Sur ce Zouxxx. Et bonne lecture oh toi divinité des divinités et patati et patata... ( pas eut le temps de réviser les formules lol )

**Enyo85** : hello :D. Alors pour les info exclusives comme quoi les sorcier aime la carioca, je ne peux pas te divulguer mes sources, mais j'ai un autre scoop si tu veux... il parait, je dis bien, il parait, que harry potter, ne serait qu'un bouquin pour gamin et que jamais un de ses personnages ne serait tenté par la gay pride... Bon après ce ne sont que des rumeurs... moi perso je trouve ça un peu irréaliste... mais bon lol.

Merci pour ta review miss, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :D. Zouxxxxxxx.

**zaika** : CGS? lololol MDR, t'inquiète Madeleine aura une vie longue et prospère :D. Merci pour ta review. Zoux

**Luwynda** : Lol une nouvelle "Kyateuse" j'adore :D. Vi c'est clair que nos deux bisous ont une imagination plus que débordante mais bon c'est comme ça qu'ils sont drôles :p. zouxxxxxx :).

**ewilan59** : LOLOLOL, j'ai toujours pas reçu ta chocogrenouille barbouillée de labello, je suppose donc que la suite arrive assez vite :D. Merci pour ta review miss. j'espère que la suite te plaira . Zouxxxx.

**MADDYYYYYYY** : hum... Bon alors une réponse rapide a ta mini fics, car je vais un peu plus développer ce sujet à la fin de ce chapitre... quoi dire si ce n'est... voila le plus beau lemon de la création du lemon... j'en bavais de joie lol. merci ma miss... et à bientot :p ( si si juste en bas de la page :p ). Zouxxxxxx

**Miss** **Zabini** : Lol on va former le club des capes au vent :D . Saluuuut :). Ca va bien:D. Un italien kiss tu dis? Etrange j'ai pas vu ce stand, a moins que ce soit celui ou les gens partaient en criant qu'un dragon allait les dévorer? Avec un petit fond sonore derrière qui disait " mais mamour, je t'assure c'est juste pour gagner un peu de sous, arrête de lancer des avada...:'( " hum? C'était celui la? lol. Sinon j'ai demandé a voldi sa cape, il a pas voulu, je l'ai menacé d'une fics yaoi avec lui et Peter, du coup j'ai une superbe cape en velours noir doublée de satin rouge... TRES CLASSE lololol GNarf :p. Bisouxxxxxx ma miss et encore merci pour tes délires :). S'échappe la cape noir et rouge dans les embruns venteux :p lol.

**Allima** : Miciiiiiiiii . Contente que ça te plaise. Zouxxxx

Lol j'avais pas vu, tu as posté deux reviews a la suite lol. Ben écoute merci encore :p. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant .

hum... En fait tu as posté 3 reviews :p... ( voila je pense etre a jour :p lol ). Bon ben.. heu... voila le 4eme chapitre... espérons qu'il te fasse rire autant :D. Et merci encoreuuuuhh :D.

**Noeru** : Merci . Harry et draco ne sont pas des pro en explication c'est sur lol. Zouxxxx

**titi-anaelle-malfoy** : Pour la destinée de Madeleine, voila la réponse lol. merci pour ta review. Zouxxxxx.

**Violette** - **Ceresse** : Salut ma fournisseuse officielle de review que j'adore :D . ça va bien:). Alors comme ça tu veux tester les baisers de dray et ryry... je sais pas si je vais donner ma permission lol... après tout, tant que cette fiction n'est pas finie, ils sont encore à moi :op lol. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :). Et ne t'inquiète pas je risque de sévir bientot avec un nouveau one shot... voui je sais quand je commence on m'arrête plus :p. En ce qui concerne de la fête foraine, l'adresse n'est connue que par les sorciers, mais je crois savoir qu'elle s'est planqué quelquepart vers Londres :p... si ça te tente de chercher :D. Zouxxxxx miss et encore merci pour ta review:D.

**virginie** **malfoy** : Lol , ah ces oublis de reviewage, je connais, j'ai inventé le principe :p lol. Désolée ma puce, mais les baisers et autres ne sont offerts qu'aux sorciers de Poudlard, et plus précisément à un petit blond râleur et un brun sauveur du monde lol. mais qui sait, peut etre qu'un jour... :p. Zouxxxxx et miciiiii :).

**Lisylys** : Salut :D. Contente que ma bafouille te fasse rire. Il est vrai que les fics d'un point de vue d'une chocogrenouille se font rare depuis quelques temps... ce qui, je trouve, est profondément honteux lol. Merci pour ta review miss. Zouxxxxx

**Sealunis** : Micii :).

**mini** **pouce06** : Lol, pour l'insonorisation de la tente, on va voir... après tout ils n'en sont encore qu'au stade bisou... huhuhu. Merci pour ta review:).

**lemoncurd** : Yop :). Alors comme ça on lit mes fics avec de s'endormir? M'en voila flattée :D. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste :). Bisouxxx et merci :).

**Hisokaren** : Les excuses bidons c'est mon point fort, je suis une déesse en ce qui concerne les excuses qui tiennent pas debout, de la ma réputation de " fanny arrête d'essayer tu sais pas mentir"... lol, du coup ben je me suis dit que nos deux bishous pouvaient etre atteint de la même malédiction lol. Merci pour at review miss. Et j'espère que al suite te fera autant rire:).

**Joemaw** : MDR, Je te fais passer pour une folle dans le salon d'étudiant ? hihihihi. j'adooooree, je trouve genial de faire rire les gens par écran interposé :). Merci beaucoup hihihi. Allez j'espère que al suite te fera encore un peu rire:D. Bisouxxxxxx.

**leviathoune** : Salut :D. Qui t'a conseillé ma fics? CA va tu ne déteste pas trop cette personne? lol. Merci pour ta review en tout cas:D. Bisouxxxxxx.

**Master** **of** **Mad** : Salut:D. En effet tu as bien imaginé snape. le regard noir, les lèvres pincées à 3 cm de ryry tout aussi énervé et prêt a donner un baiser vengeur lol. Je pense que Zabini est italien voui. Je sais pas trop ou c'est dit, mais je crois... ( a des doutes d'un coup lol ). Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D. Et bisouuuuuuxxxx.

**lunny** : Alors comment s'est passé ton contrôle? Contrôle de quoi au fait:D. merci pour ta review miss et à bientot.

dragonauxyeux2chat : HAAAAAAA mon dragonou :D. Ca va bien? j'adore ton interprétation de la grenouille, c'est tres convaincant lololol. merci pour la bierraubeur au fait, ça m'a donné du courage pour répondre à toutes ces reviews :D. Dragonou mon sauveuuuuuurrrr lol. Zouxxxxxx et mici pour ta review :D.

**Kami** : °Amene un decontractant musculaire et des pansements° Ben alors faut pas se mettre dans ces états lol. Tu vas toute te casser et après je perdrais une lectrice :'(. Mon style d'écriture est défini comme " complètement dingue": MERCIIIIII lolol, c'est soyons réaliste, je but rechercher. Et puis c'est une fics humoristique, j'allais pas faire un remake d'hamlet :p. Tu recommandes ma fics? hihihi miciiiiiii, mais fait gaffe y en a qui vont finir par t'en vouloir a force :p. bisouxxxxx miss et encore merci :D.

**Prudence**-**moony** : Ma kiateuse :D. Saluuuuttt:). Merci pour ta review ma miss, je suis contente que ma fics te fasse rire, même si ta mère a du stresser à te voir t'étouffer lol. Tes "Kyaaaaa" vont me manquer quand la fics sera fini, mais j'en ferais d'autre, juste pour 2-3 kia en plus :p. zouuuuxxxx

**Oxaline** : huhuhu... on m'a dit que j'etais trop forte ... huhuhu °Toute rouge°... Bon voila donc l'ultime review ( ben voui t'es la dernière mais pas la moindre :D ) , je suis contente que madeleine la chocogrenouille t'ai plu lol; c'est soyons réaliste le personnage principal de cette fics lol. Tu as cru au " épouse moi" lol, pourtant c'était quand même un peu radical lol... Bref merci pour ta review et voila la suiteuuuuhhh. zouxxx .

_**HIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, j'ai finiiiiiiiii... hum pardon :D. Nan mais je vous assure, mine de rien ça prend du temps de répondre aux reviews, surtout quand on pense son temps a glousser comme une idiote devant son écran des que l'on reçoit un compliment lol.**_

_**bref j'arrête de papoter, et je vous laisse lira la suite. **_

_**Ce chapitre est selon moi nettement moins drôle que le reste, mais c'est pas facile de faire rimer romance et humour... bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Au fait... un bonus à la fin :D ...hihihihi**_

**oOoOoOo**

Assis sur le fauteuil professoral les jambes négligemment posées sur l'accoudoir, la tête renversée sur le dossier, Draco regardait Harry s'escrimer sur l'entrée de la tente.

"Laisse tomber Potter, t'as beau être _"le survivant always alive"_ Severus s'y connaît en sort de verrouillage, et s'il faut que nous nous parlions pour que cette porte s'ouvre alors je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne s'ouvrira qu'à cette unique condition..."

"Et ça ne te dérange pas toi?"

"Il faudra bien qu'il vienne nous chercher à un moment ou à un autre, après tout nous avons cours demain et c'est un professeur de Poudlard... Sev n'est pas assez stupide pour nous donner une bonne raison pour sécher son cours de potion..."

"Mais ça peut durer des heures!"

.-.

Harry tirait sur le pan de tissu de la tente comme si sa vie en dépendait, il n'avait pas envie d'être enfermé, il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit dans une tente sombre... il voulait sortir!

Malfoy était d'agréable compagnie quand il ne parlait pas et il aurait été heureux de passer la soirée avec lui, mais pas forcé, pas comme ça!

"Potter assis toi, tu me fatigues à gesticuler comme ça!"

"Viens m'aider plutôt!"

"Non Potter ça ne sert à rien, la seule façon d'ouvrir cette tente c'est de faire ce que Sev veut, et Sev veut que l'on s'explique alors à moins que tu ne te sentes de me raconter de ton enfance, il nous suffit d'attendre..."

"Humpff."

S'écrasant mollement sur un fauteuil deux places que Snape avait rajouté avant de s'en aller Harry ferma les yeux.

"J'aurais pas du me lever ce matin" marmonna t-il

"A qui le dis tu..."

"Tu aurais très bien pu rester dormir TOI."

.-.

Frustrés et épuisés, leur conversation était lasse et leur ton de voix endormi... lancer des sors à tout va, mine de rien ça fatigue. Draco ne voyait que les jambes de Potter pendre de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et des mèches de cheveux sombres. Harry lui ne voyait rien de Draco et écoutait juste sa respiration parfaitement posée...

"Pourquoi t'es venu au fait?" finit il par demander.

"Tu le sais très bien Potter!"

"Ben, nan à t'avouer je sais pas..."

"T'es vraiment con..."

"Merci du compliment, mais arrête d'être aussi sympa je vais finir par te trouver agréable... Bon alors...pourquoi?"

"Je voulais montrer que St Potter n'était pas si irrésistible que ça et que je pouvais en faire tout autant si ce n'est plus..."

"C'est idiot!"

"C'est ce que je finis par croire oui..."

.-.

Et laissant échapper un soupir Draco se leva de son siège, et se mit à inspecter leur prison.

"Pfff même pas des biscuits ou du thé..."

Même pas eut-il finit sa phrase que ces deux éléments manquant apparurent devant eux sur une petite table ...

"Il pense à tout ton "Sev"" railla Harry.

"C'est pas mon parrain pour rien."

S'installant sur une chaise proche de la table Draco se mit en devoir de servir le thé.

"Une tasse?"

"Puis qu'on y est..."

Une théière plus tard ainsi qu'une quantité phénoménale de petit sablés au chocolat, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas vraiment avancé.

"Au fait Malfoy, j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour le sort de _Moutecanta_, très réussi sur ce Pouffsouffle, jamais entendu des cheveux chanter aussi bien le reggae..."

"Moui j'ai trouvé ça pas mal aussi, et toi chapeau pour ton sort de _Vegetemovatis_, le pot de pétunia sur patte, très classe!"

"Bah c'était l'inspiration du moment..."

"On en a fait des victimes quand même..."

"Yep, une bonne quantité..."

Un rire commun les secoua... suivi d'un silence gêné... Apres tout depuis quand un Malfoy rigolait il avec un Potter?

.-.

"Humpf... Potter? Pourquoi ... enfin tu vois pourquoi tu as commencé à jeter ces sorts d'ailleurs?"

"Faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça?"

"Bah on a rien d'autre à faire..."

"Ca m'a énervé..."

"Quoi donc?"

"... de te voir à ce stand, ça m'a énervé... toutes ces idiotes quémandant un baiser ça m'a énervé..."

Croisant ses bras de manière résolue Harry se mit a fixer la sortie de cette tente qui ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir.

"Enervé pourquoi Potter?"

"Tu... enfin... TU ME VOLAIS MA CLIENTELE! Voila" c'était l'illumination. Harry venait de trouver une raison parfaite à sa crise de jalousie... et par Merlin il allait s'y tenir.

Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard déçu de Malfoy ni même son air légèrement défait...

"Ha... logique..."

"Et toi?"

"Et moi quoi?"

"Ben voui et toi? Pourquoi tu as lancé tous ces sorts?"

"Vengeance? ... oui c'est ça vengeance, tu t'attaquais à mes clients je me suis donc attaqué aux tiens !" Etouffant un soupir de soulagement Malfoy se félicita lui même d'avoir trouvé une aussi bonne raison a son tour.

"Normal..."

"A qui le dis tu!"

.-.

Harry se leva et se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de la tente...

"Bon ben voila on s'est expliqué, normalement on devrait pouvoir sortir" lança t il, triomphant.

Il tira donc sur les pans de tissu et attendit que ceux ci s'écartent, en vain...

Non à la place il reçu tombé du ciel un petit mot sur un parchemin vieilli

**"Bien joué les fausses excuses, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi... essayez encore! Serpentarement votre. Snape"**

"LE CON!"

"Pardon?"

Donnant un bout de papier à Draco il s'engloutit de rage un sablé en entier.

"Il m'énerve des fois mon parrain..."

"Des FOIS?"

"Oui, bon ça va hein, on n'en serait pas la si tu n'avais pas commencé ce foutu stand?"

"Ha parce que c'est ma faute maintenant?"

"Exactement!"

"Et pourquoi donc Monsieur Malfoy?"

"Parce que Monsieur Potter, si vous n'aviez pas... OH ET PUIS TU M'ENERVES!"

Et se retournant d'un geste sec, Draco alla se vautrer dans son fauteuil professoral, l'air renfermé au possible...

.-.

Une heure s'écoula dans un silence religieux. Chacun ruminant ses pensées et refusant d'en faire partager l'autre.

Draco était presque sur le point de s'endormir quand un cri de rage le fit sursauter.

.-.

"MAIS C'EST DINGUE! ET SI MOI JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE M'EXPLIQUER HEIN? SALE CHAUVE SOURIS ASTHMATIQUE!"

"Heu? Potter? Ça te prend souvent de crier comme ça?"

"NAN MAIS C'EST VRAI QUOI !"

"Bon Potter, on va se calmer, tu vas arrêter de gueuler sans raison et on va essayer de trouver une solution ok?"

"Et c'est quoi ta fabuleuse idée Malfoy?"

Se levant de son siège, Draco vint s'installer auprès du Gryffondor, un air sur de lui plaqué sur son visage.

"Il veut qu'on s'explique et bien allons y, au pire qu'est ce qu'on risque?"

"Tu me fais peur là, Malfoy..."

"Allez je commence... Pourquoi as tu fais ce stand?"

"Malfoy? Tu es encore saoul?"

"Potter! Tu veux sortir? Et à t'avouer ta présence commence à me taper sur les nerfs donc on va faire ce que monsieur Snapounet veut et on s'en ira de ce cauchemar, en se promettant de ne plus en reparler ok? Alors... pourquoi ce stand?"

"Humph... Je voulais offrir le nouveau balais de compétition à Ron avec mon propre argent..."

"Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de vendre ton corps..."

"Malfoy, ne commence pas!"

"Ok…Ok... j'ai rien dit... à toi, pose moi une question."

"Pourquoi es tu venu à mon stand?"

"On a déjà évoqué le sujet Potter, j'étais saoul, et je voulais prouver ma théorie comme quoi tu embrassais mal... je peux t'assurer que plus jamais je ne boirais d'alcool d'ailleurs..."

"Non, pas la première fois... la seconde..."

"Ha... hum..."

Se frottant la nuque nerveusement Malfoy se servit une tasse de thé et se mit a la déguster très lentement.

.-.

"Malfoy, j'attend..."

"C'est de la faute de Blaise... Il est super convaincant quand il veut..."

"Ah qui le dit tu, sa théorie comme quoi on se poursuit depuis sept ans j'ai presque failli y croire..."

.-.

Et là, il y eut comme un blanc... Malfoy posa sa tasse, doucement très doucement, puis se mit à fixer le Gryffondor qui venait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche...

"Pardon? Potter... comment sais tu ça? Il ne m'a dévoilé ça qu'hier et nous étions seuls dans le bar... OH MON DIEU TU M AVAIS SUIVI!"

.-.

Se levant d'un bond, Draco se mit à arpenter la tente d'un air furibond.

"Tu as de la chance qu'il nous ai confisqué nos baguettes Potter et que je ne sache pas faire un avada kevadra sans elle, parce que là tu y serais passé!"

"Héééééé! Inverse pas les rôles tu veux! C'est toi qui es venu m'embrasser comme un sauvage et ensuite qui est parti sans un mot, bien sur que j'ai essayé de savoir qui m'avait embrassé comme ça, et c'est par hasard que je suis tombé sur votre conversation! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi avant de vous entendre!"

"Et ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit de ne pas écouter aux portes? Et de laisser les gens discuter entre eux?"

"ON ETAIT DANS UN BAR MALFOY et vous parliez de moi..."

"OH... oh par Merlin mais alors tu as ... Tout entendu?"

"Possible..."

"Ok... je vais conjurer une corde et toi un tabouret, la poutre de la tente me semble assez solide, et la pendaison est sensée être indolore... adieu Potter! Tu as réussi, tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience!"

Faisant un mouvement de main, Draco fit apparaître une corde au noeud coulant parfaitement noué. Il s'apprêtait à la lancer sur la poutre la plus large, quand un éclat de rire le stoppa!

"QUOI?"

"Mais t'es vraiment un diva dans ton genre! Lâche cette corde Malfoy, tu ne te pendras pas à cause de cette bêtise et viens plutôt t'asseoir!"

"JAMAIS!"

Mais voyant que le fou rire de Potter prenait une envergure considérable, Draco posa la corde sur la table et s'installa sur une chaise…Loin de Potter...

"Tu es exaspérant, tu le sais j'espère?"

"Et toi... je ne te pensais pas aussi dramaturge... quoi que depuis hier..."

Laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains, Draco gémit...

"Ne me reparle pas d'hier tu veux..."

Un nouveau silence s'installa, dépassent tous les autres par la gêne qu'il occasionnait...

Laissant Draco se remettre de ses émotions, Harry reprit enfin la parole...

"Donc, c'était vrai?"

"QUOI donc Potter?"

"Ce que tu as dit à Blaise hier?"

"Que j'étais maudit? Oui je te confirme c'est vrai et encore je suis loin de la vérité..."

"Nan, pas ça... que tu avais apprécié le baiser..."

Un gémissement plaintif lui répondit...

"Potter tu veux vraiment que je me pende?"

"Non, juste que tu répondes..."

Apres avoir remis en place une mèche de cheveux, Draco se réinstalla dans son fauteuil l'air plus princier que jamais. Se ridiculiser ok, mais au moins dans la classe.

"Bien sur Potter, Bien sur que c'est vrai sinon je ne me serais pas saoulé encore plus, sinon je ne serais pas revenu te voir à ce fichu stand, sinon je ne serais pas monté a la tour Gryffondor hier soir et venu faire le pitre avec ce stand débile ce matin...

Je suis maudit je te dis... alors t'es gentil, tu me lâches..."

Conjurant une cigarette entre ses doigts, Draco se mit à tirer dessus violemment attendant que Harry reparte dans un nouveau fou rire, après tout il lui avait donné le bâton pour se faire battre...

"Bien..."

"Bien?"

"Oui, bien..."

"Potter, je pense que ton cerveau vient de se déconnecter et que tu marches sur batterie là... Qu'entends tu par "Bien"?"

"Bien, parce que moi aussi j'ai apprécié ce baiser"

Une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, juste pour ne pas perdre le peu de self control qu'il lui restait...

"Me voila ravi..."

"Bien..."

"Potter, je te promets, tu redis encore une fois "Bien" et je te fait bouffer cette théière par les narines!"

" Et que veux tu que je dise Malfoy?"

.-.

Doucement mais sûrement Harry commençait à en avoir marre du coté "je me voile la face car je suis un Malfoy" de Draco...

"Rien, tu ne dit plus rien, tu te tais, je me tais, on se tait, on dort et on attend que Sev revienne pour que je le tue... voila ce que je voudrais!"

"C'est toi qui voulait qu'on s'explique!"

"Et bien j'avais tort, je me trompe sur pas mal de choses depuis deux jours, alors une de plus ou une de moins..."

"Dis Malfoy?"

"QUOI POTTER?"

"On fait quoi quand on sera sorti de la tente?"

"On oublie tout, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis deux jours et je m'occupe de cacher le corps de Blaise que j'aurais sauvagement mutilé, ça te convient?"

"Mouais..."

"Bien!"

"Bien!"

"Potteeeerrr!"

"Hé, c'est toi qui a dit " bien " en premier..."

"Je veux mourir..."

La plainte de désespoir de Malfoy fut interrompue par la chute lente d'une nouvelle missive de Snape.

L'attrapant au vol, Malfoy la lut à haute voix :

**"On avance, mais c'est pas encore gagné! Un peu d'action que diable! Mr Malfoy nous avons retrouvé votre chocogrenouille elle vous attend à l'accueil. L'absence de Monsieur Zabini au prochain cours vous sera directement reproché donc réfléchissez avant d'agir. **

**Potter vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.**

**Fatiguement votre. Snape."**

.-.

Apres avoir posé la note sur la table, Draco afficha un sourire mauvais.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy?"

"Ha? il veut de l'action... je sais comment finir avec cette comédie!"

"Pardon?"

"Lève toi Potter!"

"Hein?"

"Potter, fait marcher ta cervelle et actionne tes jambes, tu te lèves et tu me suis."

.-.

Tout près de l'entrée de la tente, Draco se positionna en face de Harry, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Il attendit que ce dernier hoche la tête, puis l'enlaça fortement.

"Tu sais quoi Potter, Snape a raison, il faut que nous arrêtions de nous voiler la face. Je t'aime!"

Et sur ces mots, il lui déroba ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent alors que leurs langues s'enlaçaient avec désir. S'éloignant de cette bouche tentatrice Draco s'attaqua au cou de Potter en lui pinçant un peu le bras.

"Hum... haaaaa... ouiii... moi aussi je t'aimeuh Dracoooo"

.-.

_"Tu pourrais pas y mettre un peu plus de conviction Potter?" _murmura t il au creux de son oreille.

_"Tu viens de me pincer le bras je te ferais remarquer."_

_"Tais toi et essaie de paraître convaincant, stupide Gryffondor"_

Se sentant attaqué dans sa fierté, Harry repoussa Draco contre un des piliers de la tente et l'embrassa violemment. Ses mains se firent un devoir de décoiffer savamment le beau Serpentard tout en délogeant la chemise du si gênant pantalon.

.-.

Le baiser se fit enragé, les deux sorciers étaient presque entièrement torse nu, gémissant au contact des mains de l'autre quand Harry après avoir laissé un magnifique suçon sur le cou de Malfoy , planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui murmura d'une voix un peu plus rauque...

"Je t'aime prétentieux Serpentard"

Bizarrement cette fois ci Draco ne fit aucune remarque, pas plus que quand il sentit une nouvelle fois la langue du Gryffondor caresser la sienne avec cette fois plus de douceur.

Il n'émit même pas la moindre observation constructrice quand la main de Potter décidément très baladeuse s'amusa à redessiner les contours des ses abdominaux.

De même que Potter, ne fit pas la moindre objection quand Malfoy lui enleva complètement sa chemise...

C'est fou comme on tombe vite d'accord quand on arrête de parler...

Bien entendu tout occupés qu'ils étaient à faire semblant d'être follement et éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre il ne remarquèrent pas les deux pans de la tente s'ouvrir largement, ainsi qu'une silhouette sombre se tenir les mains sur les hanche devant l'entrée, affichant une mine passablement écœurée...

Ils n'entendirent même pas le grognement caractéristique de cet homme vêtu en noir tant ils étaient préoccupés dans leur rôle de composition d'amants fous de désir...

Ce ne fut en fait qu'au contact d'un grand sceau d'eau froide qu'ils se détachèrent criant d'une voix suraiguë.

"MAIS CA VA PAS NON?"

"HUM HUM"

"MAIS QUEL EST LE C..."

"Je ne vous conseil pas de finir votre phrase monsieur Malfoy..."

"Pro... professeur Snape?"

"En personne Monsieur Potter, je vous dérange peut être?"

"Non!... non non... nous étions... euh... en train de nous expliquer... voila…Hé hé..."

"Je vois ça, je VOIS ça... Je peux donc supposer que vos chamailleries sont finies?"

"On ne se chamaillait pas..."

"Monsieur Malfoy, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui mais ne poussez pas!... Bon je vous laisse partir... mais une dernière chose!"

Une choeur d'une synchro parfaite lui répondit.

"Oui?"

"Je refuse de vous revoir dans une telle situation dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors vous serez aimables de vous tenir en public!"

"Mais on..."

"ça sera TOUT! Bonne journée!"

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse protester, Snape disparu laissant derrière lui une cage dorée ou somnolait un chocogrenouille repue.

**oOooOo**

Ah ben j'ai l'air malin trempé, passablement excité totalement décoiffé et débraillé, collé contre un poteau de tente...

Moi et mes idées à deux mornilles, j'étais fin et subtil fut un temps je m'en rappelle... et surtout je n'était pas totalement dépendant des lèvres de Potter... Ahhh le bon vieux temps...

Et voila que la cause de tous mes maux me fixe... Et bien sur je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... qui a dit que ma vie était facile?

"Bon... on fait quoi?"

Hooooo en voila une bonne question, un barbecue Potter, on va faire un barbecue, bonne idée non?

"On sort... on sort et on oublie tout!"

Je n'ai pas remarqué l'air blessé qu'il vient d'afficher de toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas!

Nous voila donc en dehors de cette fichu tente et plus j'avance plus j'ai l'impression que je fais une connerie... mais on va dire que depuis quelques temps j'en ai l'habitude...

Je fini par me retourner vers Potter pour lui donner un adieu final quand je vois une greluche se pendre a son cou et poser ses lèvres dégoûtantes sur MON POTTER!

Je crois qu'il n'a même pas le temps de la repousser que je l'ai déjà attrapé et pris dans mes bras... je vous assure je fais n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps...

La grognasse (appelons les veracrasses par leur nom) me regarde d'un air bovin, mais ce n'est rien face à l'air estomaqué de Potter...

Avant quelle ne dise un mot qui pourrait la mener vers une mort lente et douloureuse, je m'entend lui dire de ma voix la plus froide :

"Je te préviens, tu l'approches encore une fois de moins d'un mètre, et tu peux dire adieu a ton sa insignifiante petite vie."

Elle hoquette, Potter blêmit et moi je souris méchamment...

Va falloir que je mette "propriété privée" sur l'uniforme de Potty un de ces quatre...

L'huître échouée s'en va en m'insultant et je relâche Potter de mon étreinte... Il me regarde bizarrement quand même...

"Tu peux m'expliquer?"

"Quoi?"

"Ca Malfoy! Tu peux m'expliquer?"

Son petit sourire en coin ne me dit rien qui vaille, et le croassement joyeux de ma chocogrenouille me conforte dans mon idée que je viens encore de me mettre dans le pétrin...

"Elle... euh... elle avait pas payé"

Oh mais qu'elle est pourrie mon excuse... mais c'est pas vrai j'ai perdu mon cerveau entre hier et aujourd'hui ou quoi?

Et l'autre qui rigole doucement... quoi que je le comprend, je rigolerais aussi si je n'était pas si effrayé par ma bêtise croissante...

"Ben voyons..."

Et avant que je ne puisse m'enfoncer encore plus dans des explications que je devine déjà plus que vaseuses, je sens le bras de Potter s'enrouler autour du mien et sa main se poser sur la mienne...

"Tu me paye un verre beau blond ?"

Et là, bêtement, je souris...

Quand je vous disais que j'étais maudit... Et ma malédiction a une fâcheuse tendance à embrasser comme un dieu...

**oOooOo**

Bien installée dans sa cage dorée, Madeleine se mit à ronronner de plaisir, on venait de lui amener un compagnon fort mignon et d'un chocolat noir brillant s'appelant Maturin.

On les avait déposé sur le canapé un peu violemment elle devait se l'avouer, mais bon maintenant bien au chaud entre les pâtes de Maturin tout allait bien...

C'était juste le fond sonore qui la dérangeait...

"Oh oui Malfoy encore!"

"Je ne comptait pas m'arrêter Potter!"

Et dire que ça faisait trois mois que ça durait... IN CRE VA BLES

Bref...

Se pelotonnant contre Maturin d'amour, elle se mit en quête d'un sommeil réparateur... mine de rien trois mois à faire des nuits blanche ça fatigue... même une chocogrenouille...

**° The End °**

_**Yop, yop, yop :D**_

_**Bon, je saiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss, il n'y a pas de lemon, je saiiiiiissssss, je suis odieuse, mais soyons réaliste, ils viennent a peine de se rendre compte qu'ils se supportent, on va pas directement les mettre dans un lit? si? maiiiiiiiiisssss... :'(**_

_**Bon.. disons... mettons que vous ayez raison, mettons que cette fics manque cruellement de lemon?**_

_**Que diriez-vous, si je vous annonçais que justement Maddy, ma beta lectrice pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, mais aussi ma co-auteuse de fics pour d'autres oeuvres, en a écrit un qui justement provient de cette fiction.**_

_**Que diriez-vous si je vous le mettais, là, maintenant, en bonus ultime de fin de fics?**_

_**Bon par contre je vous préviens.. c'est du chaud, c'est du descriptif, c'est du chirurgical... bref âme sensible s'abstenir... huhuhu**_

_**Allez j'suis généreuse... A VOUS FAN DE YAOI, FAN DE LEMON ET D'AGRUMES EN TOUT GENRE: CADOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXX:**_

.-.

Les deux amants avaient leur corps enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient pas pu attendre davantage, trop de tensions étaient apparues ces jour-ci et la frustration accumulée devait s'évacuer d'une manière ou d'un autre. Ainsi, il frottait son corps contre le sien, sa langue parcourait sa peau, en quête de réactions que l'autre ne tarda pas à lui donner.

Il savait qu'ils auraient du en arriver là plutôt, mais il n'avait pas oser, s'interdisant de lui faire savoir qu'il a envie de plus, que ça ne lui suffisait plus, cette relation distante qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Ainsi, il continuait de l'embrasser, ils étaient nus tous deux, depuis bien longtemps déjà, et l'autre gémissait désormais sans retenue, se cambrant davantage sous ses coups de langue, écartant ses cuisses comme une invitation au pêché et à la luxure.

Alors, une fois tous les deux unis, ils croassèrent ensemble au moment de l'orgasme, et Madeleine s'endormit contre Maturin, en ramenant ses pattes pliées contre son ventre.

Quelques mois plus tard, les têtards étaient nés.

.-.

_**huhuhuhu... j'avais prévenu :p**_

_**Merci Maddy pour cette oeuvre capitale, et merci aussi de ne pas me tuer pour l'avoir posté alors que tu voulais pas :p lol.**_

_**Bon il y aura un mini-épilogue avec la réponse aux prochaines reviews, peut etre un lemon qui sait... mais me connaissant, c'est pas gagné... ( tien je vois maddy opiner du chef lol... )**_

_**Bisouxxxxxxx tous et toutes! Et encore merci de m'avoir lu :D.**_

_**Fanny "The cape in the wind"**_


	5. Epilogue Le plan

**Hellllooooo**

**Voila le petit épilogue qui traînait dans mes placards...**

**Je l'ai retrouvé sans vraiment le chercher du coup je vous le donne **

**C'est un petit délire post-Mornille :D**

**C'est tres court et tres tres tres bête ;D**

**Bref... Enjoy :D**

**(Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé "Obliviate", "Masque Main verte et petite malédiction", et "Ca part en sucette" . Gros bisouxxx à tous !)**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Debout, la baguette pointée vers l'infini, le regard victorieux et le sourire orgueilleux, Blaise regardait son empire. Son monde, ses sujets!

Il y était arrivé, cela avait été dur, long et.. soyons réaliste totalement dingue, mais il y était arrivé!

IL était le roi de monde!

"JE suisssss le Roiiiii du monnnnnnnnnde" cria t-il face à l'infinité de ses possessions et tous applaudirent car c'était juste et bon!

"Mouahahahahah" s'esclaffa t-il et tous rirent car c'était juste et bon!

"Mieux que Voldemort et Dumbi réunis" et tous acquiescèrent car c'était… foutrement vrai!

_.-._

Il regarda avec amour, son armée, ses légions, celles qui avaient été là toutes ces années dans l'ombre pour le soutenir. Et plus particulièrement ses deux généraux , Madeleine et Mathurin : ses chocogrenouilles hypnotisantes. Sans elles il n'aurait rien fait.. sans elles... il ne serait rien!

_.-._

Bien sûr il y avait mis du sien, convaincre Potter de lui laisser lui donner des cours de séduction avaient été un sacré challenge...

"Mais pourquoi ci, mais pourquoi ça, mais nan je veux pas apprendre à embrasser comme un dieu, mais nan je n'ai pas besoin d'un espion, mais c'est quoi cette théorie comme quoi les labellos c'est bien..."

Et il en passait et des meilleures... insupportable le Potty..

Mais bon il l'avait convaincu, et après trois ans de cours intensifs il y était arrivé, Potty était après Malfoy le mâle plus attirant de la promotion, et c'était grâce à lui...

L'achat de la fabrique de labello et de rouges à lèvres psychotropes lui posa plus de problème, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait mais ça n'avait été rien face à la création de la premiere chocogrenouille hypnotisante, son oeuvre d'art : MADELEINE

Un summum de la perfection magique, plus de 34 fonctions différentes comprenant l'hypnotisme et la confection de petits sablés au citron en cas de situations d'urgence... Madeleine était parfaite et celles qui suivirent ne furent que ses dignes successeurs.

Il attendit donc, il attendit que le temps vienne, que le temps de vaincre et de diriger montre le bout de son nez... et ce temps arriva! Et il en profita que diable!

Il fit tout ce qui était possible, distribua gratuitement à toutes les jeunes filles de l'écoles deux jours avant le jour fatidique, son stock de rouge à lèvre psychotrope, augmenta la puissance mentale de ses chocogrenouilles, briefa Madeleine jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, et acheta le pantalon le plus indécent de la création !

Et tout ce passa comme prévu... enfin a peu près...

Potter et Malfoy résistèrent, un temps! ils étaient têtus les bougres, mais il l'était plus qu'eux!

Il soudoya donc Snape, lui promettant un stock complet de chocogrenouilles pur chocolat noir et le numéro de téléphone de Remus Lupin. Lui demandant gentiment de mettre fin à ces batailles irresponsables. Puis il laissa faire le destin, et sa chocogrenouille, et les labellos, et les lingettes aphrodisiaques...

Oui, il avait aussi acheté des actions dans les lingettes rafraîchissantes... il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard RIEN!

Bien sûr Potter avait réussi à acheter le balais à Ron, bien sûr il avait été content, bien sûr il filait des jours heureux dans les bras de Malfoy... et c'est grâce à ça que Blaise était devenu ce qu'il est maintenant! comment me direz vous? tres simple.

_.-._

Malfoy trop occupé à bisouiller Potter laissa sans grande difficulté Blaise s'occuper de ses comptes, et Potter trop occupé à caressouiller Malfoy, oublia complètement d'aller aux différents représentation où il devait se montrer comme le héros du monde sorcier...

Blaise pris gentiment sa place...

"Ho merci Blaise, t'es un vrai pote"

"De rien de rien"

"Nan, vraiment ça me touche"

"Je t'assure j'ai rien à faire ces 20 prochaines années "

Bref, peu a peu le monde sorcier oubliait Potter et peu à peu les sous de Malfoy tombaient dans les poches de Blaise..

_.-._

Le balais de Ron me direz vous? Rien de machiavélique la dedans, il avait juste toujours aimé regarder Ron voler en balais... simple mais jouissif ...

_.-._

Bref il était là, dieu parmi les dieux, sorcier parmi les sorciers, et il gérait grave!

Snape était devenu son cuistot personnel, il n'avait de cesse de le remercier pour lui avoir donné l'amour de sa vie : loup-garou de profession. Dumbledore venait lui rendre visite quasiment tous les week end, lui offrant des bonbons au citron et le félicitant de sa montée fulgurante dans l'échelle sorcière...

Et finalement Harry et Draco étaient les plus heureux du monde, vivant parfaitement sur la fortune d'Harry et adorant leur nouvel anonymat...

Bref tout allait pour le mieux...

Et tout ça grâce à son plan genial...

"J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accrocs" marmonna t il un énorme cigare en bouche.

Et tous l'acclamèrent car c'était Blaise et bien ...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilaaaaaaaaa**

**j'avais prevenu ...**

**Gros bisouxxx à tous et à tres bientot :D**

**Fanny " Nobody has a Cape, exept Snape... exept Snape... Annnnnnndddddd Me!"**


End file.
